


boyfriend

by putputpotato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, College, Comedy, Confusion, Donghyuck is just dramatic, Drinking, Feelings, Flirty Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jaemin is the kind of thot I want to be, Jealousy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, There is no angst, basically whipped for each other, dramatic haechan, friends with underlying sexual attraction, haha - Freeform, i actually managed to at least mention every single member wow, jenos sole purpose is comedic relief I´m so sorry, slow mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: For as long as Donghyuck can remember, it´s always been like this: Mark and him are best friends.Sure, they hold hands, they cuddle, kiss and occasionally they land in bed together, too.But they´re not boyfriends, they´re really not.---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*All of the mentioned songs and some additions, I thought were fitting, can be found in Mark´s and Donghyuck´sPlaylist Baby





	1. Step one: Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after listening to Ariana Grande´s 'boyfriend' when it came out and it was intended to be only around 5000 words long. 
> 
> Now, it´s about four times longer because I can´t keep myself short and I really love Markhyuck so yah. (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did, writing it! The humour is trashy but maybe it´ll suit your taste after all <3 Have fun!

The music is already booming like crazy when Donghyuk slips into the building, with Chenle and Renjun. Half of the people are drunk already and the other half is in the progress of getting there. Most of them are from Donghyuk's class and he gets greeted left and right by boys and girls whom he doesn't care to remember. His eyes are searching someone particular, but there's no trace of him yet. So, Donghyuk does the only sane thing to do in a place like this and looks for the drinks.

In the kitchen, he also finds Ten. He faintly remembers that his on-and-off boyfriend Johnny, is supposedly the host of the party, so he thinks it would be better for him to be nice. Not just because Johnny throws the best parties within the student body, of course.

"Hey cutie." Ten greets with a dazed grin.

His eyes are red and the way he immediately drapes himself around Donghyuk's shoulders, tells him enough already; "Are you high?"

"All over the clouds." Ten giggles, "Where's Mark?"

Donghyuk frowns; annoyed at the mention of the name and shrugs, "I don't know. Why do you ask me?"

Raising a brow, Ten says: "Oh please, I see you two always hanging around each other's necks somewhere." Then, he lifts his hands with the most delighted squeal in history and shouts "Renjunnie!"

"Don't." A very un-amused Renjun, pushes Ten right past him and into Chenle's happy arms. Ten doesn't seem to mind, as he presses the young boy into a crushing hug, "I've had about enough body-contact for one day."

Chenle sends a loud wave of laughter through the kitchen. "We had swimming in sports today and some girl tried to get it on with him. He was so panicked, he didn't know what to do and at some point–" another laugh, "at some point he just went: 'can you back off? I'm gay."

While Ten is busy with laughing his ass off and Renjun with trying to murder them both with just his eyes, Donghyuk helps himself to a beer. It's been a long day and right now, all he wants is to get wasted and either have a good evening with his friends or find someone to make out with, until his lips fall off. Even though the first name that comes to mind (as it always does) is very appealing, Donghyuk denies it to himself.

He keeps slipping around Mark, allowing him to act all lovey-dovey and touchy with him. It usually results in the same thing; just when it looks like they could actually be something exclusive, he finds both of them sucking someone else's face. Renjun keeps telling him he should quit everything completely, Chenle keeps suggesting he asks Mark to be his boyfriend. Honestly though, neither of the options is very appealing to him. The first, is impossible, just because it seems to be Donghyuk's default to not be able to keep his hands off Mark. The second – No. He's just not going to.

After a bit more glancing around the crowd, Donghyuk does find Mark. He wishes he hadn't right away, though. Mark isn't alone – because, why would he be – and has a very familiar body hanging off him in that obtrusive manner that is usually reserved for Donghyuk himself. It's not fair, really, who can compete with Lee Taeyong? The man is gorgeous and the fact that he's a senior and therefore basically way too cool to hang around a Sophomore like Mark, just makes him even more desirable than he already is.

When Mark looks up, they meet eyes and he has the audacity to give Donghyuk this adorable, innocent smile of his, which indicates that he truly has no idea what is going on right now. Rolling his eyes, Donghyuk throws him a nasty eye and averts his gaze. Maybe he's being childish, but it really doesn't sit right with him, when Mark has Taeyong in his lap and his hands draped so tight around his waist. Donghyuk sucks in a breath. They're not boyfriends, he has no reason, nor right to be so jealous.

As his eyes scan the crowd once more, they land on another familiar face. If Mark insists on making a statement out of the fact that they can be all touchy with other people – please. Two can play that game.

"Hey." Jeno greets him in a lazy tone, when Donghyuk approaches him.

He looks handsome, in his jeans and black silk shirt. Styling the hair off his forehead also makes him look a lot older than a Sophomore. When his eyes linger a little too long on the white neckline of Jeno's shirt, Donghyuk decides to give the boy a smile.

"Hey."

"You look cute." Jeno says and Donghyuk's smile widens.

Jeno has always had the hots for him, it's even obvious for Donghyuk himself. He supposes, since Mark and him aren't boyfriends, Jeno doesn't really have a reason to hide it either. Leaning in a bit closer, Donghyuk rests a hand on Jeno's waist. Innocent, but also open to develop.

"And you", he murmurs, "Look delicious."

Whoops – that must be his low alcohol tolerance. How is one beer enough to loosen his tongue so much? Perhaps it's connected to the fact Donghyuk has next to no shame. Or maybe he's trying to prove something. Not to Mark though, obviously.

Luckily, Jeno just laughs and a slight flush spreads across his cheeks, "Thanks I guess. Did you come alone?"

It's obvious, why Jeno would ask such a question, "No, I brought my friends Chenle and Renjun. I left them with Ten though."

"I see." Jeno hums. Then, he gets a bit bolder and his hand snakes to Donghyuk's hip, pulling him in, "You think they're gonna survive a few minutes without you?"

Donghyuk's eyes hush over to where he last saw Mark. He's still there and to no surprise, so is Taeyong. The elder is mumbling some things into Mark's ear and he looks very endeared by whatever is said. His bottom lip is between his teeth; a lame attempt at suppressing a pleased smile. However, the expression disappears, when he meets Donghyuk's gaze for the second time. His eyes follow the line of Jeno's arm around Donghyuk and, just to dump a bit of gasoline into the fire, Donghyuk hooks an arm around Jeno's neck and pulls their bodies even closer together.

There's annoyance in Mark's eyes and he turns away, directing his attention back to a clueless Taeyong. Donghyuk waits, until the boy can't resist his curiosity anymore and looks over again. In that exact moment, Donghyuk sends Jeno the sweetest smile he can muster and answers: "I'm sure they'll be fine."

He follows Jeno upstairs then and soon, he's pressed against the closed door of the restroom, Jeno's lips on his neck. It's not the first time they've done this, by far. Donghyuk used to feel a little guilty for not having any interest in Jeno past the physical aspect, until Jeno had assured him that the feeling was mutual. Now, it's just a very beneficial agreement – no strings attached. Donghyuk wishes it was that easy with Mark.

Moaning a breathy version of Jeno's name, Donghyuk lets the boy pull the collar of his fluffy, black crop top down. His breath hitches a bit, when Jeno's cool hands graze the skin of his waist again.

"Can I suck you off?" Jeno whispers, already a tad breathless.

Donghyuk groans at the words and lets his head bump back against the door, "Rhetorical question I assume."

Jeno only smirks at him and kisses his way down Donghyuk's waist, soon reaching the edge of his jeans. A whine leaves Donghyuk's lips, when Jeno sucks a small mark into his hipbone. His fingers are daft and impatient, as they work Donghyuk's belt open and pull his zipper down. Just when it's about to get good, Donghyuk's body jolts with a hard knock against the door. He whines again, but not in pleasure this time.

"Fuck off, it's occupied." he shouts and Jeno chuckles at his annoyance.

Giving him a shit-eating grin, Donghyuk's hand trails into Jeno's hair and pulls. A soft groan escapes the boy's lips and he ressumes pushing Donghyuk's pants down. The knock sounds again, more insistent this time. Donghyuk tries to ignore it, but after the fourth time, the knocks start to hurt against the back of his head. So, he pushes Jeno off his crotch and zips up his pants. Jeno, a bit dazed and confused gives him a questioning frown. Donghyuk ignores him with a huff and, wearing the most threatening death glare he has in store, opens the door.

"Sorry, but there's some people who want to use the restroom for its original purpose." Mark says, with the dumbest grin Donghyuk has ever wanted to punch off his face.

"There's another one downstairs." he snarls, "Why don't you take that one?"

Mark shrugs, "Looks like you're done anyways, so..."

Jeno steps out of the restroom, clearly un-amused by the situation. His hair is still a complete mess and the colour on his cheeks hasn't subsided yet. Donghyuk feels a little sorry for bringing Jeno into such an embarrassing situation, but the guilt is nothing compared to the rage that waves through him. How is Mark such a dick? And furthermore: How is Mark such a dick and still manages to have Donghyuk's heart in his hand?

"I'll wait downstairs, Hyuk." Jeno declares and when he passes by, Mark 'accidentally' trips him.

"Shit dude, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Mark asks, obviously not caring much if Jeno just bumped his elbow or actually broke his nose.

With a pissed sound, Jeno gets back to his feet and shoots Mark a nasty look, "Watch it."

Then, he is gone; disappearing down the staircase and leaving Donghyuk on his own, to deal with the biggest problem of his daily life. Mark is still looking at him with one corner of his lips curled up. Obviously, he's not planning to use the restroom after all.

"What the hell was that?" Donghyuk asks, frowning.

Mark shrugs and takes a few steps closer, "Poor guy fell. It happens. I think, in your presence, I would have trouble staying on my feet too." His lips graze Donghyuk's ear and the younger shudders at the contact, "I'd at least fall on my knees for you, all the time."

Donghyuk can't help himself; his arms are around Mark's neck in no time. He realizes, in the back of his mind that he is making this way too easy for Mark, but seriously, how is he supposed to resist when he just looks so damn good? Mark is wearing a black tank top with a ripped denim jacket thrown on top and there is more jewellery on his body than should be allowed. He even has his hair styled in that messy way, he knows Donghyuk can't resist. It's an unfair game already and Mark has been cheating from the beginning.

"You're such a nuisance." Donghyuk whispers, before smashing their lips together.

He can feel Mark's stupid grin press against his lips and he wipes it off, by pulling at the hair in his nape. The small groan he receives, right into his mouth has him swim in the feeling of victory. Trying to mask his embarrassment, Mark presses him into the closest wall. His grip is tight on Donghyuk, as if he doesn't want his body to just slip away. It's tempting – to give Mark a taste and then leave, just to let him realize what he's missing out on, but Donghyuk doesn't have enough self-control for that today.

Quite the contrary, he realizes, when Mark pushes a thigh between his legs and he immediately starts rolling his hips against the pressure. They're in the middle of the hallway and the party is still thrumming from downstairs. Usually, Donghyuk would try to at least pull Mark into a room they could lock, but right now, he's drowning in the alcohol on Mark's tongue.

"You look so pretty, baby." Mark whispers, sucking a big mark into his neck, "The top looks so sexy on you."

"Wanna know what would look even more sexy on me?" Donghyuk responds, his hand snaking down to grab onto Mark's ass, "You."

With a pleased grin, Mark connects their lips again and lets his hands run along Donghyuk's thighs, "Should we look for a more silent corner?"

"Hm, unless you want to do me right here."

"Fuck, Hyuk don't just say stuff like that." Mark's face disappears into Donghyuk's neck.

With a pleased grin, he feels Mark press his hips into his thigh; desperately searching for friction. When Donghyuk attacks Mark's earlobe with his teeth, he bucks up even harder. The wall thumps slightly, with the force Donghyuk hits against it, but the rough feeling only sends more heat through his body. His palm slides across Mark's chest, his stomach, lower, lower and lower until-

"Hey you guys, we're just about to play beer-pong, you in?"

They break apart, panting heavily, to find Yuta at the end of the hallway. He looks unbothered by what he found and it doesn't take long for Donghyuk to understand that the boy is probably high out of his mind. Mark clears his throat and pulls away, making Donghyuk whine internally.

"Yeah, we'll be right there." Mark declares and they watch Yuta run back downstairs happily.

"Will we now?" Donghyuk pouts, his eyes glinting.

"Come on", Mark's hand closes around his and the gesture is so affectionate that it makes Donghyuk forget the world for a moment, "we can still continue later."

Settling for the agreement, Donghyuk lets Mark pull him downstairs again. The game has already started and, as they participate, both of them get increasingly more wasted. At some point, Donghyuk is so out of it that he has to stop playing and sits down. There's still a drink in his hand, but he has his doubts about whether drinking it would really be a good idea. Soon enough, there's a familiar body back by his side. He gives Mark a lazy grin and receives the same expression back.

"You really suck at this game." Mark slurs.

Donghyuk rolls his eyes, "Yeah well, you suck at giving head, but do I complain?"

"I do not suck at giving head." Mark says and when Donghyuk gives him a sceptical look, he starts looking around the people. Two seconds later, Mark has a hand on Taeil's wrist and pulls him down to where Donghyuk still waits, "Hyung, Donghyuk says I'm bad at giving head, that's not true right?"

Taeil chokes on his drink and coughs a little, before he gives Mark a frown and then looks at Donghyuk, "I mean... If you want to compete with Ten or Taeyong I guess you need more practice but–"

"Why of all people are you asking Taeil-hyung?" Donghyuk interrupts.

Mark looks at him as if the answer is absolutely obvious, "Because he knows from first-hand experience and I don't know anyone who gets his dick sucked as much as he does. I figured his opinion would be the most expert, statistic-wise."

"Technically Kun is ahead of me." Taeil chirps in.

"Yeah but", Mark raises a swaying index-finger, "I've never been with Kun. He's scary."

"No, don't worry he's very sweet, especially when you're-" Taeil stops midsentence, when he realizes what he just exposed and then gets up from the couch, "I think I don't want to be part of this conversation anymore, bye you guys."

They watch Taeil go, while Donghyuk tries not to be pissed off at the fact that him and Mark had been a... situation at some point, even if it was just for the span of a mere hour. He takes another gulp of his drink after all. Then a second one, when, not even twenty seconds later, someone is in Mark's lap again.

Jaemin looks like a fashionable thot. A look that deep down, Donghyuk knows to aspire. However, everyone knows that only Na Jaemin can pull off the casual baby–pink–sweater–off–one–shoulder and fishnets look without looking ridiculous. Annoyingly enough, even Donghyuk wouldn't mind having Jaemin in his lap, but he's not that lucky today. Mark is. And that is really just pissing the hell out of him.

"Hey boys." Jaemin says with that bright grin of his.

He barely seems out of it and Donghyuk quickly remembers that Jaemin doesn't drink on parties. How is one a hoe without a drop of alcohol? Donghyuk still aspires. Then he thinks, without Mark around, maybe he would actually be free to live out the hoe-life and he gets salty again.

"Hey babe." Mark says.

Donghyuk scoffs. Babe? Really Mark? "Hey kitten."

Jaemin sends Donghyuk the most blinding smile and shifts a little to drape his upper body over Donghyuk's lap as well, "I like that. Sounds super cute."

"You are super cute." Mark says and like a lightning, Jaemin is back all over him.

"Jaemin", Donghyuk whines, "Why are you so far away?"

Jaemin's cheeks colour and he grins, "Want me to come over, Hyukkie?"

"Uh-uh." Mark's hand slides around Jaemin's waist and presses him tightly against his body, "This one is mine right now."

"Lucky for you", Jaemin leans in a little, "you're quite cosy."

Huffing, Donghyuk leans back with a pout. Jaemin attempts to apologize to him but Mark manages to pull his full attention to him and suddenly, Donghyuk isn't even there anymore. It hurts a little. The way that Mark is caressing Jaemin's side, while listening to him talk about the new addition to his Vinyl-collection sends daggers through Donghyuk's heart. Who can blame Mark, really? Jaemin is absolutely endearing and looking like the angels came from above to give him styling advice. And who can blame Jaemin?

Donghyuk looks at Mark through his dazed, intoxicated state and his heart tremors. He's just so handsome and so near, yet so far. They're playing this stupid game of push and pull, trying to see who gets jealous first. Trying to see what the other is willing to do to get them back. It's been like this for ages now and Donghyuk is surprised to find he's starting to get tired of it.

Sighing, he silently apologizes to Jaemin in his mind and then shuffles closer. Thanks to having a past in the drama-club, Donghyuk is now absolutely capable of dumping his drink all over Jaemin, give a very exasperated, yet convincing gasp of shock and act like he regrets his entire existence. Jaemin, the angel just gets up and tells Donghyuk that it's okay. He laughs and says, he'll be right back, trying to clean up. Donghyuk hopes he won't but he can't really say that out loud. So, instead, he waves Renjun over.

The boy seems exasperated at being ordered around, but he asks: "What?" nonetheless.

"Jaemin is in distress, Romeo." Donghyuk teases and points his finger in the general direction Jaemin has headed to, "It's your chance to gather some boyfriend-material-points, eh?"

Spluttering, Renjun tells him he's an asshole and goes after Jaemin a little too fast to not be considered eager. Donghyuk tries not to make Renjun's crush on Jaemin a big deal, since he's not strictly a prime example for having a healthy and stable relationship. Yet, he can't help himself in situations like these. He just hopes Renjun won't try to flirt again. Usually those attempts involve a lot of history-references and Donghyuk is not sure if Jaemin will get them.

"I saw that, you know?"

Donghyuk turns his head to Mark, who looks admittedly a little pissed, "Saw what?"

"You did that on purpose."

"And Jeno isn't that incapable of walking." Donghyuk slurs, shuffling a little closer, "but I didn't call you out either."

Mark huffs, "Fair, I guess." Then, as Donghyuk cuddles into his side and Mark envelopes him in a tight hold, he adds: "Why did you do it?"

"Cause I don't like it." Donghyuk's mouth is very heavy. Maybe he did have a little too much to drink, but Mark is indeed cosy.

"Don't like what?"

"When you're so touchy with other people." Donghyuk whispers and his eyes fall shut, "You should only be like that with..." he starts snoring and Mark is left frowning at him in confusion.

\--*--

On Sunday morning, Donghyuk is certain that his hangover will be what causes him to run in front of a car and die. Maybe he's being dramatic, like Renjun said, but he really is sure that it's the worst one he's ever had. Probably a lie, but you get the gist. Luckily, Mark is used enough to hangovers to function in the morning and, even as Renjun is gone from their shared student-dorm, he manages to make breakfast for the two of them.

"Smells soooo good." Donghyuk moans as he filters into the kitchen, his eyes still stuck closed.

Mark gives him a fond smile and divides the scrambled ham and eggs onto two plates, adding two slices of crunchy toast. Donghyuk moves to make them coffee and it's all so domestic that he wants to squeal. Really, Donghyuk loves Renjun but it's just so nice to just be with Mark and share some alone time with his best friend. No risks of having someone else hang around Mark's neck. No pressure of making him jealous by pulling some broad dude into his side. It's just them in the moment and no worries about a relationship-status they don't have.

With his sleeping shirt-sleeves pooling around his wrists, Donghyuk takes Mark's hand into his own and pulls him, to face him. The older does so with another grin and his free hand goes to Donghyuk's waist out of habit. Donghyuk's own arms circle around his neck to pull him down for a gentle kiss. And another one. And just one more, because why would he stop when it's the nicest?

"Thank you for making breakfast. You're the best." He whispers and presses another kiss to Mark's cheek.

"Hmmm", Pulling the smaller boy against his chest, Mark buries his face in Donghyuk's neck and inhales deeply, "You still taste like hangover and morning-breath."

"Screw you."

"What happened to 'you're the best'?" Mark laughs, when Donghyuk pushes him off and grabs his plate to sit on the kitchen counter.

Naturally, Mark gravitates to the other boy with his own plate and settles with standing between Donghyuk's spread legs. He's just wearing boxers beneath his shirt, but really, the amount of times they've seen each other naked has thrown any shame he could have out of the window.

Once they've both finished their food and Donghyuk is in the middle of dutifully placing their plates in the sink for Renjun to wash, Mark wraps his arms around him from behind, "I have to go to campus today."

"It's Sunday." Donghyuk eyes him, a little worried, "What could you possibly have to do?"

Mark groans, "Remember I told you I might fail in history?"

"Yeah, cause you keep mixing up the year dates."

"Right", his nose rubs against Donghyuk's neck and, even though he's done with not doing the dishes, he doesn't move, "Well, I finally found someone who's nice enough to tutor me."

"That's great, even though I have to wonder who would be patient enough to get stuck with your ass." Donghyuk teases.

Mark smirks, "You mean apart from you?"

Donghyuk rolls his eyes at the memory that follows. They had barely known each other back then, but Donghyuk had given Mark some tutoring in Korean for a while. Admittedly, they hadn't done as much work as making out, but Mark had passed the year with flying colours still.

"For real though", Donghyuk says and turns around to face Mark, "Whose feet do I have to kiss in gratitude?"

"Taeyong-hyung." Mark simply answers.

Donghyuk has that bitter taste in his mouth then, but he manages to nod with a smile, "What a sweet guy."

"Yeah", Mark doesn't even seem to mind, when Donghyuk pulls away from his grasp to go to his room, he just keeps following him, "He's totally packed with school work right now, being in his last year and all, but he still said he'd make some time for me. Said I'm his favourite underclassman."

"I'll send you a trophy." Donghyuk says, as he walks into his room, to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got some studying to catch up to, since someone" Donghyuk gives him a pointed look, "thought it would be a great idea to spend an entire Thursday afternoon with Netflix and chill."

Mark pouts and leans against the doorway, "No fair, you said it yourself: Renjun wasn't home the whole day and we barely get time like that."

Donghyuk rolls his eyes, as he pulls on a pair of jeans, "I guess."

When he notices Mark lingering, to watch him pull off his shirt, Donghyuk throws it in his face. He catches it with a chuckle and walks out, to give Donghyuk a bit of privacy. Settling with a normal low-cut shirt, Donghyuk packs his books and notes into a bag and walks out just a few minutes after. Mark has changed into casual clothes as well, some earrings hanging from his ears. Donghyuk frowns at him in thought for a moment, before slipping into Mark's room and returning to hand him one of his several caps. Mark raises a brow but takes the cap anyways.

"Completes the look." Donghyuk shrugs, he doesn't have to admit that he just really likes it when Mark wears caps.

When he turns to the door, Mark holds him back by the wrist, "Are you going out like that?"

"Yes...?"

He feels Mark's eyes linger on the collar of his shirt, which reveals just enough chest to not quite be scandalous but certainly be an eye-magnet, "It's cold outside."

"I'll be fine-"

"Wait a second", Mark goes into his room once more and comes back with a black hoodie in his hands, "Just wear that and if you're too warm you can take it off. Better safe than sorry."

Donghyuk takes the hoodie with a soft smile and pulls it over his head. It smells like Mark and it's soft and comfortable from being worn so much. Usually, Donghyuk loves seeing Mark wear it, but he finds that on himself, it looks just as nice. He twists the fabric of the sleeves between his fingers, before leaning up to exchange a kiss and mumble a faint 'thank you'. Together they go to campus, picking up a cup of coffee on the way that Mark pays and say their goodbyes with a tight hug in front of the entrance.

Watching Mark leave with a swing in his step, Donghyuk feels his heart sink with the knowledge that he will probably not study with Taeyong. Reminding himself that – again – this is none of his business, Donghyuk makes his way to the library. There, he finds a silent spot to distract himself with his art history notes for a total of two hours. Only when he finally thinks he can tell apart Mannerism and Baroque painting-styles, the seat in front of him gets taken by a tornado of Renjun.

Donghyuk startles and manages to just pull his notes out of the way, when he knocks over his water bottle. It doesn't quite work. Looks like he'll study -oque instead of Baroque now. Works with him, he realizes when the fog of concentration gives way to a headache.

"I've been trying to call you." Renjun pants.

"Study break, I always turn my phone off." Donghyuk answers, bored, "What's got your ass full of ants?"

It's obvious that Renjun is trying to bite back a smile, "You remember when you sent me to help Jaemin out, after you dumped your drink over him, yesterday at the party?" Donghyuk nods, not really remembering but fully convinced that he would do such a thing, "Well, guess what, I finally have enough boyfriend-points together to get the plushie at the register."

"...I'm sorry, you what?" Donghyuk deadpans.

"He kissed me!" Renjun exclaims and shrinks a little when the other students around the library shush him, "Well, more likely he uhm- tried to eat me." Pulling down his collar, Renjun reveals a bunch of hickeys, some the size of a small tomato.

"Damn."

"Yeah, I was as surprised as you are." Renjun admits, a faint blush to his cheeks.

"So what, you guys", Donghyuk raises a brow with a grin, "Are a thing now?"

Renjun shrugs, "Actually, I have no idea. I'm not even sure what he remembers of yesterday."

"Well he better treat you like fucking gold, or else I'll have to beat his skinny ass."

Smiling shyly at Donghyuk's declaration, Renjun falls silent for a moment. Then, as if he just remembered again, his eyes widen: "Also, I actually came to tell you something different."

"What?"

"I saw Mark and Taeyong in one of the classrooms and they were... very friendly." Renjun says, an apologetic expression.

"And you tell me that now?"

Shrugging, Renjun pulls out his own books, "Yeah?"

"Priorities Renjun. Sort them." Donghyuk groans, then his face is in his hands, "Whatever, it's none of my business anyways."

"Are you gonna cry?"

"No, Renjun, I'm not gonna cry."

"You sure?"

"... ninety per cent, yeah."

Renjun gives him that look he has, when he's absolutely sure he's right about something and Donghyuk is not, "I keep telling you to break it off, but you-"

"Fuck it, it is my business." Donghyuk jumps to his feet, "I'll be right back."

Without waiting for Renjun's response, he's speeding out of the library and out onto the campus. Belatedly, he realizes he should have asked Renjun what classroom he'd been talking about, but he figures he'll just have to check the more secluded ones and he'll be successful. Running up and down the hallways, Donghyuk looks through every one of the windows in the classroom doors. Some are occupied by teachers, preparing for the classes tomorrow, others are occupied by couples and Donghyuk witnesses one or two ordeals that he wishes he could have skipped.

Just when he's about to give up, he strides past one of the classrooms furthest in the back of the building. If it wasn't for Taeyong's tacky, pink hair, Donghyuk would have missed them. But there he is, in Mark's lap and definitely not telling him shit about history. He actually looks like he's trying to suck Mark's soul out from between his lips and the worst part is that Mark doesn't seem very attached to his soul in that moment. When Mark's hand slides to his ass and Donghyuk can hear Taeyong's whine even outside, he sees red. Fine, if he wants to play it like that.

He looks around and with the most devious grin, his eyes get stuck on the fire extinguisher. He'll get in trouble. He shouldn't. But it will be so, so worth it. Unhooking the device, Donghyuk slings it over his shoulder and holds the opening out in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he pushes the door open and aims right for the two boys in the middle of the classroom. Taeyong's squeal and the way Mark falls off his chair is probably the most satisfying thing that Donghyuk has ever experienced in his life. Every inch of them gets covered with white snow. When he has finally emptied out the entire fire extinguisher, he smiles at them.

"You guys looked like you were burning up, so I figured I'd jump in and help you out." With that and another smile, he throws the fire extinguisher into a corner and prances out of the classroom door with the satisfaction blooming all the way through his being.

\--*--

"Are you serious? That's like the eighth one today." Donghyuk groans.

Waving the love-letter in his face, Mark smirks at him, "Guess I'm just that loveable."

"Eat shit."

It's Valentine's day and, given Donghyuk has to watch Mark accept presents and confessions left and right, definitely marked as his least favourite day of the year by now. Don't misunderstand, he's got a fair amount of them himself, some so unexpected that he had choked on his spit. That doesn't change the fact though, that it annoys the shit out of him to see all those girls and guys give Mark heart eyes. To double the trouble Mark even flirts with those he thinks are cute and as soon as they're out of hearing range, he'd have Donghyuk rate them from a scale of one to ten. If Donghyuk were to be honest, he'd want to give them all numbers in the minus area (except for Sicheng, he's an angel, he gets a fifteen).

"You're just jealous." Mark says then.

"I don't have any reason to be." Donghyuk says and waves his own bag of heart-shaped chocolates into Mark's face, "I just don't understand why you get all the good ones."

This is obviously not the real reason he's upset, but at least Mark Lee is fairly easy to lie to, "Good ones? Enlighten me."

"Yeah, I mean; first Taeyong?"

"Ah yeah, what was up with that fire extinguisher-story, I still-"

"Duh, that's not the point of this conversation." Donghyuk rolls his eyes, "Now you get self-made cookies from THE Dong Sicheng? And even Johnny winked at you in the hallway today."

"So?"

"Mark", Donghyuk makes a wild gesture of frustration, "Johnny has a boyfriend!"

"I thought that's an on-off story?" Mark seems confused.

Shrugging, Donghyuk resumes their journey to the courtyard, for lunch, "They don't mean that. It's just a code word for being together, because they're too afraid to put a label on it yet. But they don't sleep with anyone else, like-" he breaks off, before he can continue, knowing perfectly well he's screwed if he ends that sentence.

"Like whom?"

Shit, frick, heck, shit, "Like... some people just do, okay?"

Mark, clueless as ever, shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair, "That's mad complicated."

"Just because you have the social education of a stone." Donghyuk says.

Mark doesn't even disagree, having accepted the fact that Donghyuk is right, ages ago. They make their way to the courtyard, sitting on one of the tables to eat their lunch together. It's a thing they end up doing every day. A sweet sort of habit that neither of them analyses too much. It has simply become a given for both of them to look for each other in the hallways and then eat their lunch together at the same table as everyday. They'll share the sandwiches they buy at the vending machines. Donghyuk gets Mark's tomatoes and Mark scratches the cheese off his veggie patty.

Usually, it's just the two of them. Once in a blue moon Renjun might join but everyone else stays away from their table. The reason might be Donghyuk's stink eye. He's pernickety about his time with Mark and he won't have someone else ruin what little domestic interaction he gets with him. Today though, even his infamous stink eye gets ignored.

"What's up guys?" Donghyuk internally groans, when Jung Jaehyun slides into the seat next to him. Honestly, if he's going to give Mark anything for Valentine's day, Donghyuk will just throw his sandwich into his face and leave.

"Hey Jaehyun, how's Doyoung?" Mark asks.

Jaehyun smiles at the mention of his ex. An unusual reaction but Donghyuk found out they're on friendly terms and still sharing their apartment, "Still a raging feminist."

"Good to hear."

"Yeah..."

When Jaehyun takes a deep breath, Donghyuk realizes he'll have to listen to another confession laid out in front of Mark. He fumbles a little and Donghyuk is definitely prepared to roll his eyes so far into his skull he's going to go blind. To suppress his sigh, he moves to take a sip from his juice box.

"So, Donghyuk." The surprise sends the orange juice straight out of Donghyuk's nose and he chokes. Jaehyun doesn't seem to mind much and just carries on: "I've been wondering if you'd like to go for dinner with me?"

"As in like, a friend-dinner?" Surprisingly, it's not Donghyuk who asks, but Mark.

Jaehyun chuckles shyly and rubs the back of his neck, then he looks back at Donghyuk, "Not quite, if that's fine with you."

Donghyuk's brain stops, "Fine? Finesse? I mean– you are fi– yes. Yes that's fine with me."

"Sorry, that is fine to you?" Mark asks.

Donghyuk shoots him a dagger-glare, "Yes, that is very, very fine with me."

"Fine, if that's fine with you, it's fine with me." Mark says.

He looks offended and Donghyuk feels a bit guilty. He thinks about taking his answer back. Then, he thinks about how Mark hadn't seemed to feel very guilty, sticking his tongue down Taeyong's throat. They're not boyfriends. Donghyuk bites the inside of his lip and musters Jaehyun.

If Jaemin had his styling done by the angels from above, Jaehyun definitely had some tips from the demons on the other side. He looks dangerous, even when he isn't trying; with piercings around his nose and lips and tattoos peeking from under his collar. Chenle told him that Jaehyun owns a Suzuki GSX S1000 in matt black, with neon green designs. He'd also told him a couple of other rumours involving said motorbike, but they're definitely not fitting for a young audience.

"I'd love to go." Donghyuk says with a smile.

Jaehyun's smile widens and his dimples throw shadows on his cheeks, "Fantastic! I'll pick you up at eight?"

Nodding, Donghyuk watches Jaehyun raise from his seat. He gives Donghyuk a sweet flying kiss and an eye-smile, throws a quick 'later, Mark' at the other boy and then wanders down the courtyard. When he's out of ear-range, Mark leans across the table.

"So, now you'd 'love' to go?" He puts an unnecessarily bitchy emphasis on the word 'love'.

"Say what you want to say, Mark."

"We got our movie night today, Hyuk." Mark whines and the way he seems genuinely upset, has Donghyuk's guilt returning full-force, "I already borrowed 'Homecoming' and 'Far from Home' from Johnny."

Donghyuk intertwines their fingers apologetically, "I'm sorry, Mark. It's just this once, though. I'm sure you'll find someone else to watch them with you..."

"But it's not the same if it's not with you." Mark mumbles.

Donghyuk is so surprised by the statement that he leaves his mouth hanging open for a little while. Usually, he's always the one to be clingy. The one, to be disappointed when Mark accepts an offer to go out with someone else. The one to whine, when he gets ditched for another person. Right now, for the first time Donghyuk thinks the tables have turned and under all the guilt, he feels strangely satisfied. The thought of Mark tasting his own medicine after all this time feels reassuring in some kind of way.

Which is the reason why he does not call Jaehyun to cancel their dinner, like he initially would have planned. Instead he stands up and sits next to Mark, cuddling into his side and suggests, they just play video games tomorrow afternoon instead. Mark seems only half-happy with the compromise but Donghyuk isn't going to accommodate him even more.

They spend the rest of their time at the lunch-table, exchanging silent and comfortable conversation. Mark only tries to convince him to stay for the movie night one more time, which is, as much disappointing as it is relieving. Donghyuk is pretty sure he would have said yes after the third try.

When Mark's next class begins, they separate. In theory, Donghyuk could go home already, but he wants to stay around a little longer and use the grand piano in their music-room. So, he skips down hallways with an easy smile. Admittedly, he's still basking in the fact that Jung Jaehyun asked him out AND Mark tried to stop him. He's so far gone, he doesn't even know which of the two makes him giddier. Opening the door to the music room, Donghyuk finds it's almost empty.

Almost.

The Grand is taken and a sweet Debussy-melody fills the room. It's a bit sloppy, but Donghyuk guesses he can appreciate someone playing one of his favourite composers. Until he sees who plays.

Taeyong looks up, upon noticing his presence and sends him an easy smile. How someone can smile at you, after you've covered their ass in fire extinguisher foam, Donghyuk isn't quite sure. The longer he looks though, the more apologetic Taeyong's eyes seem and that really doesn't make any sense. Oh god, maybe he got back at Donghyuk and he just doesn't know yet.

"Nice fingers." Donghyuk says, on a brain-fart based impulse, "I mean the way they play- you play nice."

He's still busy with internally sighing his heart out, but Taeyong only laughs, "Thank you. Though, I doubt I could really compete with you. Top in your major, I heard?"

"Uh, yeah." Is Taeyong... flattering him?

Something is definitely wrong. Maybe he should make a run for it. That's just what he's about to do, when Taeyong speaks up again: "Listen, I think I should apologize."

"Why?" Donghyuk shifts, "Did you poison my sandwich?"

After a short break, filled with Taeyong giving him the most confused frown, Donghyuk has ever seen he says: "No I didn't poison your sandwich."

"How about my locker?"

"You're asking if I poisoned your locker?"

"No", Donghyuk sighs – amateur, "Did you fill it with water balloons?"

"No, I just-"

"Did you put gum in my shoe?"

"Donghyuk I didn't do any of these things to you, promise." Taeyong shakes his head in disturbance, "But if anyone else did, you need to call the police." then, he clears his throat, "What I wanted to apologize for was that whole thing with Mark."

Donghyuk's eyes grow wide, "Huh?"

"I can't imagine how mad you must be with me. I shouldn't have-" he sighs, "I didn't know you were boyfriends."

That's when Donghyuk starts to laugh, "Oh, we're not boyfriends."

"Are you sure? Could have fooled me." Taeyong deadpans.

Donghyuk stops laughing abruptly, "Not the point.", then he adds: "So, you're not mad at me for the foam?"

"Nah. I think I would have reacted similarly, if some twink made out with my boyfriend."

"Not boyfr-"

"I just wanted you to know that I never wanted to do you dirty like this. I'm not that type of person." Taeyong reassures, "So yeah... I'm sincerely sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Trying to comprehend the whole situation, Donghyuk takes a moment that has Taeyong fidget in his seat, "I mean, I guess since you didn't uh- intent to be a twat."

He shrugs and Taeyong jumps up in glee. With a blinding smile, he has Donghyuk wrapped up in a tight hug and thanks him. Awkwardly patting Taeyong's back, Donghyuk reassures him that everything is forgiven and forgotten, if he gets to have the grand now. Taeyong agrees without hesitation and pulls his stuff from the piano to make space for the younger. Soon enough, he says his good byes to Donghyuk and slips out of the door. Once he's on his own, Donghyuk allows his head to fall down on the piano keys and let the sound shatter his brain.

They're not boyfriends, they're really not.


	2. Step two: Best friends with underlying sexual attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sole purpose of cliffhangers and pissing off people this is going to be the longest chapter of the three ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, things are slowly but surely getting a little more complicated! <3

"A bit overkill, don't you think?"

Donghyuk frowns at Renjun and throws the next best pillow at him, "Shut the hell up."

"Yeah, shut up Renjun." Mark says, joining them in the living room. Then, after letting his eyes hush over Donghyuk's frame for a second, he averts his eyes and mumbles: "You look good."

"Thank you." Donghyuk whispers and looks everywhere but at Mark.

He had spent an entire hour in his room, trying to come up with something at least a little classy. Jaehyun didn't mention where they are going to go, but he wants to be prepared for anything – from a five star restaurant to a one Euro burger shop. He figures that Jaehyun wouldn't be mad if he didn't show up in a suit, considering his own wardrobe seems to only consist of leather jackets, ripped jeans and black, skin-tight shirts. So, Donghyuk had taken it easy and settled for a white button up and black pants.

Only to pull them off two minutes later and instead put on a sheer lace top and a violet blazer. He can already see the uptight people he'll pass scrunching up their noses and admittedly, the thought gives him a satisfying kind of glee. Adding a couple of rings on his fingers and a dangling earring on one of his ears, he checks himself out in the mirror. His makeup is luckily still in place and the old hair spray he had dug out from under the sink does its job in keeping his hair off his forehead. Will do.

Relaxing his shoulders, Donghyuk takes a deep breath. He notices a movement from the corner of his eye and when he turns, Mark is heading for the door. Only then, does Donghyuk notice his attire: A wine red button up, tucked into a pair of washed out jeans. It's not that much out of the ordinary, but there's a little kohl in the corner of his eyes and his hair looks like he put some effort into it for once. Donghyuk gulps. Unsurprisingly, he looks really good.

"Where are you going?"

Mark gathers his keys and throws on a jacket, "I've got my own date."

"Sicheng?" Donghyuk guesses.

"Nope", Mark gives him a tight smile, "Asked someone."

"Ah."

Then, he's out the door and leaving Donghyuk and Renjun to themselves. His bottom lip slips between his teeth as he tries not to let the sting overwhelm him. He knows he has no right to cry over Mark going out with someone else, because Donghyuk's own date will arrive any minute. What keeps squeezing his heart in a tight fist though, is that Mark seemingly asked someone himself. He didn't simply accept an invitation, because he could. No, the fucker actively went and asked someone. Someone that isn't Donghyuk, obviously. He shakes his head. Of course he didn't ask Donghyuk. Even if he wanted, he'd know Donghyuk already has a date.

"You know if it really bothers you that much, maybe you should just ask him next time." Renjun finally says into the silence.

Shoulders sinking, Donghyuk turns around and sits down next to his friend on the couch, "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Because, obviously, he will not say yes." Donghyuk explains.

Suddenly, Renjun looks depressed, "I just... Man, Hyuk, I can't watch you guys keep doing this any longer. I mean, I've known both of you, ever since the day you got to know each other and you've been playing this dumb game from the very first second. Every day you just keep breaking each other's heart."

"Things are fine the way they are." Donghyuk lies.

"I'd agree to that, if I was sure the two of you are just friends with underlying sexual attraction." Renjun huffs and leans back against the backrest, "But Hyuk, the way you look at each other... How he looks whenever you're with Jeno and-"

"Stop."

"I'm just saying that maybe-"

"I don't care Renjun", Donghyuk bites, the topic too overwhelming. He doesn't want to talk about this, doesn't want to accept it. Hell, he doesn't even want to think about it, "Mind your own business, I'll mind mine."

For a second, Renjun looks like he's ready to protest more, but then he shrugs and gets up, "Fine."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, since the both of you are out living your distorted love-life, I thought I'd invite Jaemin over." Renjun gives him a knowing grin, "Might want to knock before you come home."

"Wow Daddy, confident. I like it." Donghyuk screeches, when Renjun hits his arm, "Don't get cum on the couch."

Renjun rolls his eyes, "I don't need to hear that from you. Mine is the only one that hasn't touched the couch yet."

"Fair enough, I guess."

Just then, a knock sounds at their dorm-door and Renjun points towards the sound, "Your prince Eric is here."

"He does look a little like him, doesn't he?"

"Go, Donghyuk."

He does as he's told and jumps up to open the door. Jaehyun greets him with a charming smile and a hug and Donghyuk would be lying if his eyes don't keep drifting to the wide line of his collar. That's... that's just a lot of chest, wow. Not that he's complaining of course.

To Donghyuk's disappointment, they walk to the restaurant Jaehyun had picked, instead of riding his motorbike. Jaehyun keeps mentioning how many times he's been to the restaurant already and 'oh isn't it convenient that it's so close by, that way we don't have to take a ride?'. Donghyuk is trying not to sigh and nods along with a hopefully convincing smile. They arrive within not even ten minutes and settle down, after the waiter leads them to a free table. Jaehyun orders champagne for them. Donghyuk has never tried champagne before, so he's curious.

"So, I heard you're majoring in music. How is that for you?" Jaehyun asks and takes a sip from his champagne flute.

Donghyuk moves to mirror his actions and he can barely keep from grimacing. Tastes like cat piss. "It's great, I really feel like it's the right thing for me. You major in fine arts, don't you?"

"Yeah, but", Jaehyun shrugs, "I'm not sure what good that will do me. I'd like to start an apprenticeship as a tattoo-artist."

"That's fitting." Donghyuk says with a smile and pushes another gulp of the champagne down his throat. Still tastes like cat piss.

Jaehyun smiles, his head tilted and his gaze soft, "I'm glad you think so. I actually-"

"Well, if that isn't a coincidence."

Donghyuk's eyes widen in disbelief. Is this a joke? Why? Why would the universe do this to him? Has he done something absolutely terrible in his past life and now some almighty power decided to deliver his punishment? He looks up at the ceiling. As expected, there are no answers to his questions, but at least there's a very questionable stain.

"Hi Mark." Jaehyun greets, obviously just as excited about Mark's arrival as Donghyuk, "And hi Doyoung."

Donghyuk lets out a desperate huff, "Yeah, Hi Doyoung."

"Mind if we sit with you?" Mark asks, already in the progress of pulling a chair to Donghyuk's side, "the other tables are all taken."

"Sure, I guess." Jaehyun makes some space on his bench for Doyoung to settle down.

Mark has that wide, fake smile on that he always sends to his teachers, when they ask him a question they know he can't answer, "Isn't the world just so small? I swear, Doyoung and I were just talking about you guys."

"Is that so?" Jaehyun's fake-smile is already rivalling Mark's.

How is this so awkward? Donghyuk can practically breathe the testosterone and he shares a look with Doyoung. When they lock eyes, Doyoung rolls his eyes in a telling manner. Donghyuk grimaces in some sort of support. Trying to ground himself, he takes another gulp of his champagne glass – still no change in taste, but at least it's buzzing.

Mark – seemingly absentmindedly – now has an arm on the backrest of Donghyuk's chair, "Wouldn't have expected you guys to hang around here though."

"Where else?" Donghyuk asks.

"I don't know", Mark looks at him, his entire body screaming 'annoyance', "a love motel maybe."

Donghyuk smiles, "Haha. Cunt."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Mark's gaze linger on him for a while longer, then he looks across the table, eyebrow lifted, "Champagne? I always felt like that tastes like cat piss."

Surprisingly, they do manage to eat in peace around each other. There's even the occasional mundane conversation about future plans and favourite kinds of snails. Even though Donghyuk can't really remember how it got to the latter topic, he enjoys it nonetheless. At least, until Mark's hands get a little too friendly.

At first it were innocent touches, such as a bump of the elbow or their thighs pressing together for a moment. Now though, his entire hand is splayed on Donghyuk's thigh and he definitely has no intentions of removing it. With a huff, Donghyuk pushes his hand off. Contrary to what he had hoped though, Mark starts to smirk and seconds later, the hand returns. They repeat the same routine for a total of twenty times, until Donghyuk gives up with an un-amused frown. He figures though, it would only be fair if he gets a hit of his own.

His hand slides from Mark's knee up and up and up, until Mark's free hand grasps his wrist tightly, "That's high enough." he murmurs out and Donghyuk chuckles.

He leaves Mark his peace for the moment and they resume conversing with the other two boys. They're sitting awfully tight together, shoulder's not just brushing but down-right pressing against each other. Donghyuk doesn't miss the way they keep staring at each other. There's a knowing grin tugging at his lips, once he realizes what that means. He doesn't even have it in him to be butt hurt about his date potentially being snatched by his ex. At least not, when Mark has to endure the same thing.

It only takes another ten minutes, until Doyoung excuses himself to the bathroom. Fifty seconds later, Jaehyun follows. Mark uses the opportunity to shift closer to Donghyuk. He lets him and they initiate a discussion over whether Mark is a truthful Marvel-stan or maybe a DC-hoe. Twenty minutes later, they're still not back and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"Where the hell did they go?" Mark asks.

Donghyuk laughs, "You're so dense." The other boy lifts a brow at him and Donghyuk explains: "They couldn't even sit with air between them, Mark. Probably in the bathroom making up, slash out."

"But I thought they weren't together?"

"God, you're so stupid."

Mark rolls his eyes and shifts out of his chair to get up, "I'll go check if they're fine."

When he returns, it's with his cheeks red and his expression beyond disturbed, "They're... definitely fine."

Donghyuk frowns, "Define."

"Well, if you have to know", Mark sits down in his spot again, disgust curling his lips, "Apparently Jaehyun has a big dick and Doyoung might have a master kink. That's all you'll get."

Scrunching his nose, Donghyuk contemplates his choice of friends, "I'm fine with that."

Sighing, Mark lets them sit in silence for a while. Then, he raises his eyes from the table top, "Do you... wanna get out of here?"

Donghyuk laughs, "Definitely."

They tell the waiter that the two gentlemen they showed up with are going to pay for the food and leave the restaurant with matching, devious smirks. It's dark outside already and they start their walk home in silent agreement. Donghyuk reaches for Mark's hand and they intertwine their finger, letting them swing between their bodies. The feeling, their surroundings, the situation – everything fuels this new found wish in Donghyuk. He looks at Mark, mustering the curve of his nose, the pout of his lips and the streetlamps reflecting in his eyes. Honestly, Donghyuk really wouldn't mind calling him his boyfriend.

"Hey", he then says and stops in his tracks.

Mark raises a brow at him but stops with him nonetheless. Donghyuk closes the distance between them with a smile, until their chests touch. Unabashedly, Donghyuk pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and looks at Mark from under his lashes. The gesture makes him laugh and Donghyuk thinks he doesn't know any laugh that he likes as much as the idiotic hiccupping of Mark Lee.

Mark is still mid-laugh, when Donghyuk pulls him in for a kiss by the nape of his neck. It stops as soon as their lips touch, but even with the sound gone, he can still feel Mark's grin against his teeth. Donghyuk cradles Mark's face in his hands and pours everything he doesn't dare to say into the kiss. He can feel Mark trying to initiate something more intense, but he doesn't let him. The kiss stays calm, for the first time ever; lips pressing gently, tongues remaining in their respective place and their teeth not clashing in hunger. It's different but feels just as nice as their usual kisses do. Maybe even a little better.

When Donghyuk pulls away and hides his face in Mark's neck, he feels the heat in his cheeks rise. Someone as dense towards feelings and relationships as Mark might not have been able to tell the difference. But Donghyuk did. Everything feels so intimate right now – so personal. Maybe he underestimated Mark's comprehension though, because the way his arms wrap him up in a tight, warm hug are so different from what he is used to as well.

It's on the tip of his tongue then: I like you, I like you, I like you. Donghyuk isn't scared of it, that's what he tells himself. He doesn't feel the need to say it out loud – that's the lie he tells himself. In reality he does want to tell Mark, but just the simplest possibility of Mark saying no, crushes his idea into a million pieces. Donghyuk can't afford to ruin what they have now, for the idea of something more. He would rather spend the rest of his life watching Mark hang around other guys than not have him at all.

They're not boyfriends.

They're best friends. Best friends with... underlying sexual attraction. He huffs a dry laugh, as he quotes Renjun in his mind.

Mark pulls back to look at him, "hey Hyukkie, you okay?"

"Of course, dipshit, you're just really comfortable." Donghyuk lies through his teeth, "Was about to fall asleep there for a second."

Not even frowning at the insult, Mark rolls his eyes, "You're starting to sound like Jaemin."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I like it better when you're just you." Mark says, without knowing the way the words send Donghyuk flying over the moon and back.

"You big sap." Donghyuk giggles and then holds out his hand, "Gimme your phone."

"Why?"

"Spotify. Don't worry, I'm not gonna leak your nudes." Donghyuk gives him a smirk, "Who'd want them anyways?"

As he hands over his phone, Mark looks way too smug for his own good, "I could think of a few people."

"Weird flex, but okay." Donghyuk shrugs and scrolls through their playlist.

They'd put it together last holiday, when Renjun had been home with his family and they had had the dorm to themselves. Needless to say they smashed the place and themselves stupid. Every single day of the entire week had been spent listening to music on the highest setting of Renjun's SA-122T speakers, eating self-made popcorn and messing around on every surface available. When Renjun had asked which places he'd have to disinfect before touching them again, Donghyuk and Mark had only told him half the truth. Now, the playlist is a steadily growing project and the best thing they share in Donghyuk's humble opinion. It's a bit like their child.

He presses play on their newest addition and just a second later, The Wrecks' 'Favourite Liar' bangs through the shitty speakers of Mark's phone. Smirking, Donghyuk hands Mark the phone back and starts dancing. People are already giving him strange looks, but he tunes them out, only pulling at Mark's arms to join in. For a little, Mark just shakes his head with an amused glint in his eyes. Then, right when the chorus hits, Mark starts to jump around the street with him.

They twirl and occasionally sing (or rather shout) along with the lyrics. Everything seems like a low-budget musical. Especially, when Mark climbs onto a public table, the couple that had been occupying it giving him wide eyes. He pulls Donghyuk onto the surface and twirls him, before they jump down together again. They laugh and run past the park, stretching their tongues out at the few children that still hang around the place. The children throw nasty curse words at them, which they really shouldn't know at their age and it causes the two boys to laugh even louder. It feels like time stops, Donghyuk not knowing anything but the ecstasy in his feet, the night sky above them and Mark, dancing next to him as if he's in the middle of having a stroke.

He wants this and he wants it for himself.

The last few beats sound through the air and their bodies start to calm down. With a wide grin, Donghyuk wraps his arms around Mark's neck again. This time, it's Mark, who leans in and kisses him. Funnily enough, it feels the same as it had last time, without Donghyuk's influence. He likes to think that maybe, Mark likes these kinds of kisses better as well.

Together, with their hands interlaced and their smiles unrivalled, they walk home. Luckily, when they arrive home, Jaemin and Renjun are already knocked out on the couch. Even though Donghyuk could have definitely saved himself the view of Renjun's uncovered ass.

\--*--

When Donghyuk wakes up two weeks later, he has no idea where he is. The walls around him are definitely not familiar and the bed under him doesn't feel like his own either. Posters of basketball players litter the wall and there are clothes everywhere on the floor. Unfortunately, there aren't any curtains to block out the sunlight, so Donghyuk can't even escape the headache he's sporting and go back to sleep.

The only thing familiar around him, is Mark. It doesn't even startle Donghyuk anymore, to find him in the bed next to him. What surprises him a little though, is that he's wearing clothes. And so does Donghyuk. Well, if you can count it as that. He IS wearing a blazer, but there's nothing underneath, except his boxer shorts. Shrugging to himself, he thinks he definitely has woken up in stranger things than this, so it's not that bad.

Nudging Mark awake, he watches the boy stir and open his eyes. It's endearing, how he starts with opening only one eye and rubs his face against Donghyuk's head. His arms are naturally wrapping around Donghyuk's waist and pulling him in, like a stuffed animal. Mark's grip is tight, so none of Donghyuk's struggling seems to have an effect. Therefore, he just lets it be and waits for Mark to regain his complete consciousness. Which, admittedly, takes a while but with Mark's scent and touch wavering around him, Donghyuk can handle the wait.

"Whu- Where the hell are we?" Mark rasps, his voice hoarse from either sleep or too much use – Donghyuk isn't sure.

"Beats me."

Mark squints around and after a few seconds, he groans and gives up, "I'm fucking blind."

"I'm aware." Donghyuk looks around, stifling a yawn and finds a pair of unfamiliar glasses on the nightstand. Taking them, he passes them on to Mark, "Try these."

Putting them on his nose bridge, Mark blinks a few times and then nods, "Good enough. Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Nope. I'm blank." Donghyuk admits and sits up, pointing at a trophy case on the wall, "This does seem familiar though."

"Lucas?" Mark supplies.

"Maybe." Donghyuk shrugs, "In any case, we should make a run for it out of the window."

Frowning Mark runs a hand through his hair, "Why?"

"Because then we don't have to run into whomever this apartment belongs to. I am not willing to go through that humiliation." He explains and moves to get out of bed.

Mark stops him, "Hey calm down. If it really is Lucas' house, then we definitely do not have to be embarrassed, considering what that dude's been up to at our dorm. And if it isn't Lucas'", he shrugs with a smirk, "We still have the window."

Donghyuk laughs softly and lets himself be pulled down for a kiss. It's their new kind. The kind they've developed ever since Valentine's Day, after their miserable and rather unintentional double date.

"Your kisses taste like candy." Mark flirts.

"And your kisses taste like someone died in your mouth."

Laughing at Mark's grimace, Donghyuk moves to get up for real this time. He's looking for his own clothes; the blazer on his shoulders, although definitely his style, is not his own. As he looks out for at least his shirt and passes a mirror, he gasps. There, practically dominating his actual skin tone, are hickeys, so dark he fears one paper cut could end in a blood bath. They're everywhere; from his jaw, down his neck, over his collar bone and one even dangerously close to his hip-bone. The worst thing is, he doesn't even have the hint of an idea who could have left them there. Of course, he hopes for Mark, but that doesn't guarantee for anything.

"Holy fudgecake." Donghyuk breathes.

"Oh god, you only say that when things are really bad, what's going on?"

Donghyuk turns his body to Mark, presenting the hickeys with a shocked expression. Mark's own eyes widen considerably and his lips purse in a mildly scandalized grimace.

"Oh wow well... That's something."

"I think they're from you." Donghyuk admits, tracing his mind for blurry memories.

Oddly enough that seems to please Mark, "Wow, good job, past-me."

"Yeah, tell past-you I'm gonna whoop his ass."

A grin spreads on Mark's lips, "If he has to wait a little, does that mean you'll whoop present-me's ass?"

"What are you even saying?"

"Forget it."

Donghyuk frowns at the mirror again, his cheeks colouring softly, "I literally will not leave the room like this. Not even through the window."

Mark sighs softly. When he stretches and his shirt lifts a little, Donghyuk gets a glimpse of his pelvis. There are a couple of marks scattered on his skin as well. Luckily, they seem to wear Donghyuk's signature. It's easy to tell, because he has left so many on Mark already, that he would literally recognize them everywhere. He doesn't mention his discovery though – let Mark find out himself.

"There, you can take this." Mark hands him a pair of basketball shorts and a hoodie.

They both probably belong to whoever lives here and normally, Donghyuk might feel a little bad for just taking their things without asking. Now though, with his condition, he can't be bothered and just pulls on the basketball shorts and replaces the blazer with the hoodie. It's gigantic on him. Bigger even, than Mark's usually are. It's fine though, because that way, the collar bunches enough to hide most of the hickeys from curious eyes.

Mark is still in the same shirt he was in, when Donghyuk woke up next to him. There are now sweatpants hanging low on his hips though – also a little too big. It looks funny, like a dwarf with human pants and Donghyuk has to snort at the image. Biting the bullet, he wraps an arm around Mark's waist and pulls him out of the room.

Outside they're greeted by the faint sound of old-school hip-hop and the smell of coffee. Looking around, Donghyuk finds that, apart from the bedroom, there's only one other door, presumably leading to the bathroom. The rest – kitchen, entrance, living room space and dining table – are all crammed into this one room. It's stuffed but oddly comfortable. Especially, when Donghyuk can just lounge on the loveseat in one of the corners (which is definitely a souvenir from a car boot sale) and have a proper view of what is on display.

The display being Yukhei as they had expected, but without a shirt. He's standing at the stove, putting together something to eat and even without doing anything majorly exhausting, it's not hard to see all the exercise from basketball that went into his body. Lifting a brow at him, Mark walks over to their friend. Donghyuk only grins.

"Hey guys. I was wondering when you'd be up."

"Man, Yukhei we", Mark shakes his head, "We woke up and didn't remember what happened at all."

"But for the record", Donghyuk chirps in, "We apologize for any inconvenience we might have caused the previous night but we will not take responsibility for them."

Yukhei laughs, "Don't worry, I just slept on the couch after you two disappeared in my room."

Now, Donghyuk feels a little bad, "We made you sleep on your couch in your own apartment?"

"Well, you didn't make me", Yukhei shrugs and throws a couple of cut tomatoes into his pot, "But after your little foreplay, I figured you'd want some alone time." Mark chokes on his spit, but Yukhei just carries on, "So, I went out some more with Johnny and Ten, found myself third-wheeling yet again and came back home to nap. Better, in retrospective, because now I'm the only one without a hangover. Jokes aside though, do you think I need a girlfriend?"

"I'm really sorry for your relationship-status, but" Mark rasps, still trying not to cough, "can we go back to where the word 'foreplay' fell, because I'm actually scared right now."

Yukhei starts giggling and as he explains, he makes wide gestures with his wooden spoon, "Everything happened so fast. At first we were just hanging, you know; Ten, Johnny, Jeno, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Jaemin, Renjun, Xiaojun, Hendery and some girls from the cheerleading team-"

Donghyuk frowns and looks around, "We all fit in here?" When he sees Yukhei's un-amused pout, he holds out a hand, "Sorry, please resume the process of our mortification."

"As I said, we were just chilling, drinking, talking. Ten had some kind of playlist going on and at some point Blackstreet's 'No diggity' came on and then suddenly you", he points at Donghyuk with a crazy laugh, "just stepped on the table and started dancing."

Donghyuk lifts a distrustful brow, "Dancing?"

"Yup", A grin spreads on Yukhei's lips and Donghyuk knows he's fucked, before he even says his next words, "Let me tell you though, even as a straight guy I wouldn't have pushed you off, if you sat in my lap."

"If I–"

"Did you just–"

"But you chose his lap instead – naturally – " he points at Mark, "and gave him the lap dance of his life. In front of everyone."

Donghyuk whines and shoves a pillow in his own face, while Mark is holding onto the kitchen counter with a dead expression. Of course, this would only happen to him. Bad things happen when Donghyuk is drunk, he knows that, but usually good things tend to result out of the initially bad things, that's why he hasn't stopped yet. This time though, he isn't sure whether that's the case. All he wants is to sink into the floor and never look at his friends' faces ever again.

God, even Jeno was there, wasn't he? Great – that means he saw what was going on and now Donghyuk is probably cut off from the dick faucet for a while. And much worse; he might be genuinely upset with Donghyuk. Renjun was there too, he frowns, why did he not stop him?! Then, he remembers Lucas mentioning Jaemin's name and he assumes Renjun was distracted himself. Fair enough.

The only one he can still face, surprisingly is Mark. They've had their escapades. It's not the first time Donghyuk has given him a lap dance and it even happened vice-versa when Mark was high once and his favourite Baekhyun track came on. At the first few mornings after, Donghyuk remembers them both being embarrassed as hell. They couldn't even meet eyes and would purposefully avoid each other in their dorms for a while. Nowadays, they shrug it off and go back to sleep or make breakfast together. It's nice, as much as Donghyuk questions what that might mean for them. He looks at Mark and finds an amused smile and a shake of the head.

"That's not all though." Oh great, "When the song was almost over, Mark just like– grabbed your ass and told everyone in the world how soft it was and you were just chewing on his ear, while he said it." Donghyuk is back to suffocating himself with his pillow and Mark looks a little nauseous by now, "Ten minutes later, you asked if you could see my room and when you didn't come out for half an hour, I knew I shouldn't go in there. Please, just tell me my sheets are still clean."

"I'm not sure we even did anything too extreme." Donghyuk admits honestly.

"I mean these look a little suspicious to me,", he points at his own collar and Donghyuk realizes in mortification that the huge hoodie is indeed big enough to have slid off his shoulder by now, "but I trust you if you say so." A couple of seconds pass, in which only the brewing of Lucas' food sounds in the room, before he speaks up again: "Honestly, you're the kinkiest couple I know."

"We're not boyfriends." They say simultaneously.

Lucas looks at the two boys with surprise, eyes hushing back and forth between them, "Well, fuck me, that makes it even more kinky."

Groaning, Donghyuk lets his head fall back against the chair and closes his eyes. He hears Mark mumble some things along the lines of 'smells good', 'yes I'm sure we're not boyfriends' and 'please stop, it's not that kinky'. Maybe, if he falls asleep right now, the gods will have mercy on him and he'll not wake up again for the whole day. That whole story can go to the list of things he'll pretend never even happened. Mark will probably join in silent agreement.

Suddenly, Donghyuk feels like he would be able to find the story a lot more funny, if they were boyfriends.

Too bad, they're not.

\--*--

"Hold up, you two are what now?"

Renjun beams and holds his and Jaemin's interlocked hands up, "We're dating."

Mark frowns, "As in friendship-dating or?"

"No, Mark" Jaemin, ever sweet and patient smiles at him, "Boyfriend-dating."

"But you're a-" hoe, Donghyuk finishes the sentence in his mind – That's a bit mean to say out loud.

Renjun throws him a dark look, apparently aware of what he was about to say, "What were you going to say Donghyuk?"

"You're..." he looks at them with shaking eyes and clears his throat, "Perfect for each other. Too perfect, the world can't handle it. Imagine all the hearts you're breaking."

"You're so adorable." Jaemin laughs, oblivious to Donghyuk's devious mind.

Poor, naive guy. Maybe, it's good that he's dating Renjun now. Donghyuk knows that Jaemin isn't very good at reading people; he trusts them way too fast and in combination with being a people-pleaser, he gets himself involved in things. Things where Donghyuk sometimes wonders whether he really wants them to happen. With Renjun the chances of that happening are definitely lowering, since he's the polar opposite in that area. Where Jaemin is ready to accommodate everyone, to receive love and attention, Renjun is unapologetically an honest asshole. Both are loved by lots of people, but each for their own reasons. They might be able to balance each other out really well.

"I support." He says with a smile, "You get a thumbs-up on Facebook, when you change your relationship status."

"Yeah, you get my thumb too." Mark supplies with a nod.

Donghyuk jumps up then and runs into his room, coming back with his polaroid camera, "Now kiss, I want to document this moment for your future children and of course, for educational purposes."

Renjun rolls his eyes and pulls a laughing Jaemin closer by his belt loops. They exchange a peck and Donghyuk presses the release, sending a bright flash through the room. As the picture slides out of his camera, Jaemin is in the middle of pulling Renjun closer again and they exchange more kisses. They start out innocent enough, but they don't stay that way and soon enough, Mark has to clear his throat and pull them apart.

"Let's agree you keep this aspect of your boyfriend-dating in your room." he declares and the couple nod with an embarrassed blush.

Meanwhile, Donghyuk is looking at the picture. It came out well, nothing is too bright and there are still some outlines of the room behind them. Then, his eyes land on the bottom corner and he starts yelling in laughter. Mark has made it on the picture too, wearing a look of delight and disgust, mixed together. The grimace is beyond anything Donghyuk has ever seen. Still laughing, he climbs onto Mark's lap and shows him the picture.

"Oh god." Mark giggles.

"You look like a fool." Donghyuk wheezes out between laughter.

When he shows the picture to Jaemin and Renjun they burst out laughing as well. Thanking Donghyuk for the picture, Renjun takes a picture of it on his phone and then hands it to Jaemin. The boy squeals happily and throws his arms around Renjun in a tight hug. Donghyuk thinks he has never seen his friends as happy as they look right now. It's enough to convince him that this is the right thing for them. He'd never thought about it, but maybe relationships aren't so bad. If they bring so much joy to people, there must be something to them, right?

As if on default, he looks at Mark. The boy is holding him with a warm smile and Donghyuk wishes he could just lean in and kiss him, without remembering that they're supposed to be just friends. There was a time when Donghyuk was content with just having Mark in bed and then play video games with him on a best friend-base. But the list of wishes in Donghyuk is growing longer and greedier by the day. He doesn't just want a good dicking at a party anymore. No, he wants to hold Mark's hand when they're walking somewhere together. He wants them to cuddle up on the couch and Mark to play with his hair, when they watch movies. He wants to be the big spoon and blow raspberries into Mark's nape. He wants them to go out together, just the two of them, on a real date.

Belatedly, he realizes that, in the past three weeks, they've done all of these things. They simply refused to put a name on them. To draw a line between friends and friends with underlying sexual attraction and... Boyfriends. Donghyuk is so confused with all the different signals he's receiving. Mark comes to cuddle him at night sometimes, when he can't sleep because of stress and it feels like Donghyuk is the only person he would ever do that with. The next day he makes out with another boy and Donghyuk does the same.

Maybe, just maybe, he should really consider asking Mark to be his boyfriend. Even if he said no, that wouldn't destroy their whole friendship, right? They've been best friends for an eternity now and they barely ever fought. It's not going to crumble just because Donghyuk asks a question.

Right?

"So, now that this conversation is done", Renjun's smile tells Donghyuk that whatever comes next, he doesn't want to hear, "Min and I thought it would be a nice idea to go on a double date to the movies."

"Good idea." Mark nods, "You need a second couple for that though."

Jaemin gives an awkward laugh, "We thought about... the two of you."

"As in like a best-friend-date? Because that we can do." Donghyuk looks at Mark, "Right?"

"Is making out allowed on a best-friend-date?"

Donghyuk sees Renjun rolls his eyes, but to his surprise he stays silent, "I mean, I guess we make the rules."

"Then I'm in." Mark declares and Donghyuk agrees as well.

He doesn't know why he feels so disappointed at their 'best-friend-date' status, since it was his own idea to name it such. Maybe, he had hoped Mark would correct him – say that it was fine to call it a boyfriend-date, but why in the heavens would he do such a thing? Somehow, Donghyuk just wouldn't mind if they went on a normal double date. Stereotypical boyfriend-shit. At least, he's not third wheeling with their fresh couple, which would definitely result in a lot of awkward situations. Therefore, he's actually thankful to have Mark with him.

They go in their respective rooms, to change, but just when Donghyuk is out of his pants, Mark comes through his door without knocking. He's holding two yellow hoodies with a Rolling Stones motive at the back and 'It's only rock 'n roll' printed on the front in blood red. It clashes with the neon-yellow and they're both washed out as hell. Donghyuk gives him a questioning look.

"I thought we should wear matching stuff." Mark proposes.

He looks so proud of himself, Donghyuk has to stop himself from squealing because he's so cute, "You mean like couple-outfits?"

"Or best-friend outfits."

"These look hideous." Donghyuk says softly, taking one of the hoodies to inspect it closer.

Scratching the back of his neck, Mark shrugs, "It was the only thing I had twice."

Donghyuk nods slowly, then he looks up and grins, "Black pants and white shoes, so everything matches, got it?"

"Yes sir." Mark jumps happily and disappears out the door again.

Donghyuk pushes the hoodie to his face, feeling the fabric against his nose. It smells like Mark, not to his surprise, and he hurries to find a shirt he can put the hoodie over. Thankfully, it doesn't look as tacky as he had first expected and he finds himself a pair of ripped jeans and the agreed white shoes. Because he's feeling adventurous and thinks that it goes well with the hoodie, he also adds fishnets that peak through the holes in his jeans. He feels good and even better when he steps out and sees the matching hoodie on Mark's torso.

As they filter out of the dorm, Renjun pulls him aside for a moment and whispers: "You look more like a couple than Jaemin and I do."

"Get lost." Donghyuk bites, but that doesn't dim the knowing smirk on Renjun's lips.

In the car, on their way to the cinema, Jaemin suddenly perks up: "Hey Donghyuk, don't you have that charity thing soon?"

Donghyuk rips his eyes from Mark, who drives with one hand on the wheel and way too much sex appeal, "You mean the performance evening?"

"Exactly."

"Next week, what about it?" he asks.

Instead of answering him, Jaemin turns to Renjun in excitement, "That should be our first date."

"We're going on a date right now, Min." Renjun reminds him.

"Ah right, then it could be", he thinks for a moment, "our first noble date."

"Noble?" Renjun lifts a brow and takes Jaemin's hand.

The other boy nods in excitement, "You know like sometimes couples go to super expensive hotels or vacations or restaurants and dress up really extravagant and act like they sweat money."

Laughing, Renjun nuzzles his nose against Jaemin's hand, "Whatever you wish for baby."

Despite finding the exchange extremely adorable, Donghyuk turns to Mark and makes a gagging noise for entertaining purposes. Mark chuckles and shrugs. They both know how happy they are for the two idiots on the backseat. It doesn't have to be spoken out, that's a given they both are aware of.

"I can't wait to hear you play." Mark suddenly says, "It's going to be amazing."

"Hold up, you're coming?"

When Mark looks at him, he wears an offended expression, "Of course I am, what did you expect?"

Donghyuk shrugs, trying to keep the excitement from his face, "It's just not that big of a deal."

"Don't make yourself so small Hyuk", Renjun touches his shoulder from the back, "You're performing in a huge hall with sponsors and all. And on top of that, it's for a good cause."

Smiling shyly, Donghyuk shrugs, "I guess."

There is barely anything that makes him act shy – much less humble – but when it's about music and performing, Donghyuk keeps his light under the table. It's not because he isn't confident in his abilities. The whole thing just doesn't seem as significant as say Lucas' basketball matches or Renjun's gigs at the sushi restaurant they frequent. He feels a hand on his thigh, squeezing support into his body.

"It's going to be amazing." Mark says, "I know it."

\--*--

It's not amazing. At least, not yet. Right now, Donghyuk feels ready to throw up, as he restlessly paces the backstage area, trying not to freak out. One of the participants in their event has caught pneumonia and is now unable to perform. Unfortunately, Johnny's first resort was to ask Donghyuk and Jisung to play extra songs. Jisung, Donghyuk's classmate and fellow member of the performance-team already had an additional song prepared that he can perform, but Donghyuk? Donghyuk had been empty-handed, two days before the performance. Usually, stage fright isn't a thing for him anymore, but right now, he thinks he's just seconds away from doubling over and throwing up the little bit of lunch he managed to stomach a few hours prior.

He wishes he could have had the guts to say 'no, he's not going to perform an extra song, just shorten the performance time on the flyer', but Johnny had looked at him with so much hope and faith that Donghyuk could have never said no. Not even, if it meant his death. Which it feels like it does at the moment.

Just when Donghyuk is about to finally sit in a chair to have a breakdown, arms wrap around him from behind. He jumps and turns around in shock, only to be met with Mark's comforting smile. They hadn't seen each other the whole day, since Mark had had an exam in the morning and then stayed at the gym to help Lucas practice. Honestly, Donghyuk had started to doubt whether he would show up, but he realizes he never should have.

"Oh my god, how did you get in here? Johnny will murder you, if he finds you." Donghyuk whispers, as he wraps Mark up in a tight hug.

"Just checking up on you. Chenle said he saw you, looking like a walking corpse and I gotta admit", he cups Donghyuk's face in his hands and gives him a worried once-over, "the similarity is frightening."

Donghyuk sighs and drops his forehead on Mark's shoulder, "I feel like I'm going to pass out. I barely slept cause I couldn't stop practicing."

"Yeah Jisung told me about the whole situation." The hands, rubbing soothing circles against Donghyuk's back are probably the best thing he could ask for right now, "But you're going to manage. You always do."

"Thank you." Donghyuk breathes and pulls his head up, to lock eyes with Mark.

Without having to ask for it, Mark leans in and presses a tight kiss to his lips. It's little, but more than enough for Donghyuk's fluttering heart to finally find a bit of peace. No one would miss them, if he just pulled Mark aside for a second and-

"I just don't think that they made the right choice with choosing Donghyuk for the empty spot. Jisung? Okay, I can live with that, but Donghyuk? That guy can barely hit the keys on a grand. Much less play a Liszt." The voice comes from nearby and Donghyuk stops in his movements.

He knows who said those words. YangYang could never quite stand him, ever since they had competed for the main pianist-spot in the college orchestra and Donghyuk had won. Unbelievable. After all this time, he's still salty about that? Donghyuk rolls his eyes. What he doesn't notice right away, is the frown that spreads on Mark's face and the disgusted curl of his lips. Before Donghyuk can comprehend the situation, his best friend storms towards the source of the voice. YangYang is talking to two other people that Donghyuk recognizes from the performance group and he doesn't seem to see Mark storming in his direction.

"You wanna say that again?" he growls and shoves slightly at YangYang's chest.

"What the hell?" YangYang pulls away from him, "What is your problem, man?"

Donghyuk hurries to pull at Mark's arm, "Forget it Mark. It's not worth it."

"No, let me." Mark pulls his arm away, cornering YangYang even further. The other two are just staring at the happenings in front of them, "You don't get to talk to him like that.

"What, is he your fag-boyfriend?" YangYang jeers.

Mark's hands are curling into fists and Donghyuk can only hold onto his arm with an uneasy tension in his shoulders, "It doesn't matter what he is to me. You have no right to talk about him like that. Apologize. Now."

"Try and make me, Lee." YangYang spits, "Not my fault you can't accept that your side-bitch is a crappy pianist."

Donghyuk sees that Mark is just about to strike out for a punch and he pulls him back harshly, "Cut it out. It's not worth it. You can't have a conversation with that ape."

"As if I'm just gonna stand here and let him-"

"We're not just gonna stand here, trust me." Donghyuk cuts in and gives Mark a meaningful smirk.

Seemingly understanding the underlying message, Mark huffs a laugh and then throws YangYang an evil smirk, "Karma is going to get your ass, Liu."

He finally lets Donghyuk pull him away, granting YangYang the illusion of his triumph. When they've turned the corner and disappeared into the changing rooms, Mark raises his brows at Donghyuk.

"Why did you hold me back?"

Donghyuk smirks, "This is not the first rodeo I've had with Liu YangYang. You don't get through to him with fists and words."

Mark crosses his arms, "Okay. Then what do we do?"

"To tame a wild YangYang, you have to outsmart him." Donghyuk explains, smirk growing, "Show him who's boss."

"Sounds promising, I'm in." The older boy mirrors his expression, "Teach me, oh wise fool-tamer."

"Watch and learn my dear."

With that he reaches for Johnny's bag. With this guy's hair, he's pretty sure he will find exactly what he's looking for. When he pulls the tube of hair gel from Johnny's bag, Mark's eyes widen. He doesn't explain, just walks over to the other side of the room, where he finds YangYang's leather shoes. Humming the first view tunes of 'September' by Earth, Wind & Fire, Donghyuk pops the tube open and hovers it just above the shoes.

"Do you remember", he sings and squeezes the entire amount of the bottle inside YangYang's shoes, causing Mark to gasp, "the twenty first night of September." Next, he reaches for the nail scissors in his own pocket and cuts two equal sized holes onto the chest of YangYang's dress shirt, "Love was changing the minds of pretenders." Last, but not least, he goes through Johnny's bag again and pulls out an emergency sewing-kit, "While chasing the clouds awaaaay!"

"What are you doing now?" Mark asks, with the wildest giggle in his voice.

Holding up the sleeve of YangYang's suit-jacket, Donghyuk deadpans: "Sewing his suit-sleeves closed. Now come on: Hey hey hey-"

Immediately, Mark joins in: "Ba de ya!"

"Say do you remember!"

"Ba de ya!"

"Dancing in September?" Donghyuk keeps singing, even as he empties out a little bit of YangYang's water bottle and puts four Aspirin tablets inside.

"Ba de ya!"

They sing the final verse together: "Never was a cloudy da-"

"What the hell is this noise?" The door of the changing room bangs open and Johnny's disturbed face pokes inside.

Donghyuk is just fast enough to hide YangYang's water bottle behind his back, "We're just preparing. Easing the nerves away, you know."

Johnny lifts a brow and points at Mark, "He's not even supposed to be here."

"I'll be gone right away." Mark promises, "Please, just- five minutes?"

"You get two. And if I see you back here again, I'll not hesitate to kick your ass hard enough to feel it for days." Johnny warns and with a last scrutinizing look at Donghyuk, he's back outside again.

They wait for three seconds, to be sure he's not coming back, before Mark is already all over him. He hooks his hands on the back of Donghyuk's thighs and lifts him onto the makeup-table. They tangle in a heated string of kisses, Donghyuk having half a mind to put the bottle back in its place just before he isn't even able to think anymore.

Mark gasps, "I gotta say, seeing you pay him back with your brain like that really does it for me."

Donghyuk snorts, "That's lame as hell, but I love it."

They kiss some more, Donghyuk constantly having to calm Mark down, so that their escapade doesn't escalate. Three minutes later (whoops), Mark slips out of the changing room, leaving Donghyuk behind, panting and smiling like a fool. He finds he isn't even that nervous anymore.

\--*--

They leave the stage after the final bow and Donghyuk finds that his hands are still shaking with the adrenaline. Thank god he doesn't have to play again tonight, he doubts he could even aim at a single key. He had done well though. He's sure of it, when he had started his act, the hall had still murmured with curious chatter, however when he had reached his final piece, everyone had gone silent. It was the act he had prepared as a substitute for their sick member. The one Liszt solo that YangYang had so strongly doubted he could play; 'Ständchen'. Once, he had hit a wrong key, but he kept on playing and from then on, everything went as smooth as it could.

Now, YangYang is giving him a frown. He's wearing a different shirt, which doesn't suit him as well as the one Donghyuk destroyed would have. He also seems quite uncomfortable in his shoes. For a moment, Donghyuk feels a little guilty, then he has to suppress his laughter. To his surprise though, YangYang stretches a palm in his direction. After a few moments of hesitation, Donghyuk takes and shakes it.

"Well played Lee." he says and before Donghyuk can analyse the double-meaning, he storms off.

With a warm pride bubbling in his stomach, he exits the behind-the-stage area and joins the audience in the hall. There are a lot of people, to his surprise. Johnny mentioned that they probably wouldn't be able to fill the hall and might expect between 50 and 70 guests, but this? It looks like around 100 people are wandering around him at least. Some recognize him and give him compliments on his play. One young woman even asks if he would be interested to perform in her restaurant for a nice sum. Donghyuk lets her give him her Email-address and tells her he would consider it (even though he already knows he will say yes).

Then, he finds Renjun and Chenle, who are looking at him with the proudest smiles possible. He falls into their arms and they cheer for him. Renjun even prepared a flower bouquet and pralines for him. Honestly, how did he deserve friends like that? He makes a mental note to show them a good sign of appreciation soon.

"You were fantastic Hyuk." Renjun says and Chenle nods eagerly.

"Thank you guys, really. Also thank you for coming.

Chenle rolls his eyes, "I came for Jisung, duh."

Donghyuk laughs and shoves gently at his chest. Jaemin joins them as well, sticking out in a very Jaemin-fashion with his glittering, pink suit and wraps Donghyuk up in the tightest hug. He tells him that he should never give up playing, because it is 'obviously what he's born for' and if Renjun weren't his boyfriend, Donghyuk might have smooched all over his face in gratitude.

Finally, just when Donghyuk fears he had already gone home, he finds Mark in the midst of the crowd, chatting with a silver-haired boy with a sweet smile. The guy looks pretty, in a Taeyong-fashion. Meaning that he easily steals people's breath away without intending to do so. It's nerve wrecking, because Donghyuk knows that's something he could never do. Still, he doesn't let himself get scared and approaches the two boys with quick strides. When Mark notices him, his face starts glowing with a wide smile.

"What did I tell you?" he shouts, his arms in the air and Donghyuk has to laugh, "Absolutely fantastic. God, Donghyuk you were so great."

"Thank you." Donghyuk says sweetly and lets himself be hugged tightly.

Then, the other guy chimes in and Donghyuk has to keep himself from frowning because, wow even his voice is pretty; "You really were incredible. I know from experience that Liszt can be quite tricky, but you showed the old bastard how it's done."

He laughs at his own words and when Mark does too, Donghyuk sees himself forced to join in, "Thank you, that's very kind."

"For how long have you been playing?"

"Uh, long..." Donghyuk clears his throat, "I'm sorry to ask but, who are you?"

Instead of the boy, Mark pipes up: "Ah, Donghyuk, this is Jungwoo. I met him in the music room, when I was looking for you once. He loves musical events like this, so I thought I'd bring him along. Means more donations, too!"

"Ah, good idea." Donghyuk says and then attempts a joke in Jungwoo's direction: "Woe betide if not."

Jungwoo laughs, then his head drops on Mark's shoulder and he says: "I'm in the music sector too, it's a surprise we haven't met yet."

"Truly. What year?" Donghyuk tries to not let the way Jungwoo's hands slide into Mark's bother him too much.

"Junior."

Oh great, that's typical. How does Mark always get involved with these people from the classes above? It must be his open-hearted energy. He doesn't even have a resting-bitch face like Donghyuk and Renjun. Maybe, Mark is just too friendly. He wonders whether Jungwoo knows that Mark has no interest in him. Donghyuk watches the way Jungwoo's hands wander across Mark's nape and his arm drapes over his shoulder. Then, as if that isn't enough, his fingers trail to Mark's styled hair and start playing with it.

Okay, no. That's only something Donghyuk can do. It's a boyfr- a best-friend thing. Their thing. Donghyuk feels his stomach churn in bitter jealousy and then, before his rational part of the brain can catch up, he already clears his throat.

"Can you stop touching him?"

Jungwoo's eyes widen in an innocent fashion, "I'm sorry?"

"You understood me." Donghyuk manages a tight smile, "Please stop touching him."

Mark looks panicked, "Uhm-"

"I'm his date, I think I'm allowed to touch him."

Donghyuk's world stops turning for a moment and he starts to feel nauseous. Why do his eyes sting suddenly? God, he can't even see properly. What the hell is this? His heart is still beating, why does he feel like it just stopped doing so? It's not like it's his business anyways. Mark has had dates before. Doyoung, for example. And after that Donghyuk and him had danced through the streets and laughed their hearts out. Together. The two of them. His throat gets tight and he feels like a naive child.

"I'm sorry I just-" he croaks out, his eyes on the floor, "I need to use the bathroom."

When he turns he can still hear Jungwoo say: "Is he okay?"

He storms through the crowd. Renjun is giving him a worried look but Donghyuk just shakes his head and waves him off. There's no one he wants to talk to right now, he just needs to be alone for a second. Gather himself and remember that none of this is his business. He takes the direct way to the exit. They're not boyfriends, they're not boyfriends, they're not boyfriends.

God, why aren't they boyfriends yet?

Because Donghyuk is a coward and Mark would never say yes. He will never get all of Mark, not like he wants to. They're friends and it's the most unsatisfying thing Donghyuk has ever known. It dawns upon him, how much he wants Mark to be his. How much Donghyuk wants to be his. He wants their own little world – this universe they built just for themselves – to become a name. To not be an option but a given. His nails are digging into his palms and he tries to concentrate on the dull ache of it, instead of how his heart practically seems to rip at itself.

When he's crossing a hallway that will lead to the entrance door of the performance hall, a voice echoes against the walls: "Donghyuk." Oh no. No, no, no he doesn't want to talk to him, "Donghyuk wait up for a second."

Before Donghyuk can escape, there's a hand around his elbow and he sniffs, "What?"

"What the hell was that?"

"N-nothing." Donghyuk tries to pull his arm away, but Mark won't let him. Instead, he's cornered against the hallway wall, unable to even meet Mark's eyes, "I- I don't get to complain over who you go out with. It's not my business who you date. I-" he swallows a sob, "I'm not your boyfriend after all."

A bit of silence passes. Donghyuk's whole strength goes into not crying and finding any spot to look at that is not Mark's face. He can feel Mark's eyes on him though; thoughtful and – as he likes to imagine – worried. Then, Mark's palm flattens against Donghyuk's cheek and pushes, until finally their gazes lock. Donghyuk bites his cheek, clenches his fists, holds his breath – anything to not crumble right then and there.

Mark whispers: "Do you want to be?"

Donghyuk's head spins, "Huh?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Donghyuk gathers his mind for a second. Of course. Yes, he wants to be. No, he doesn't – he shouldn't. He's not the one for Mark. Scratch that, he's the only one. God damnit. He finds there's only one way to find a solution to his answer:

"Do YOU want me to be?"

He wants – expects, really – to hear Mark yell 'yes' into the sky wholeheartedly. Things along the lines of 'You and no one else' and 'why did this take us so long?'. But nothing comes. Mark is just looking at him with eyes that Donghyuk can't read. He looks conflicted, as if he knows his answer but he doesn't want to say it out loud. Probably to spare Donghyuk from embarrassing himself and breaking his heart right here, in public. Why Donghyuk had been dumb enough to hope, is beyond him. He always knew Mark wouldn't want him like this. So, thankful despite everything, Donghyuk makes the decision easier for him.

"That's what I thought." He whispers and storms off. His palms are sweating and the tears have finally broken through, to wash over his cheeks. He's running without a destination, all he wants is to get a good amount of distance between himself and Mark. This had turned from a wonderful evening to a nightmare real quick. And the worst thing about it?

After all, they're still not boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Donghyuk fix things? (｡╯︵╰｡)
> 
> Let me know how you liked this update and I´ll do my best to update the final soon! <3<3


	3. Step three: Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter my dear readers! ＼(≧▽≦)／
> 
> I´m so thankful for all the love and support that this story has gotten so far! Therefore, I hope even more than before that you guys will enjoy the final of this story! 
> 
> Don´t forget to check out Mark´s and Donghyuk´s [ Playlist Baby ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Jf9s32masi9m2thF0KyWT?si=MLtawFylQx60WAF0IczjBw) again, for the full experience!

The next days are probably the most awkward ones Donghyuk has ever lived through. Living in the same dorm doesn't make avoiding Mark very easy, but he just can't bring himself to face the boy. Not after what happened. He solves this by staying in his room all day, ditching classes and only coming out to go to the bathroom. Whenever he does, he will not move, before checking the living room space for any traces of Mark's presence.

When he doesn't even come out for food, Renjun decides he's too worried Donghyuk is trying to murder himself and dutifully brings him breakfast and lunch into his room. In the evenings he will get hungry, but Renjun refuses to come a third time in one day, in hopes of luring Donghyuk out of his room. It doesn't quite work the way he imagined it to, because Donghyuk is too thick-headed and waits until two a.m. to get dinner.

This goes on for almost five days and admittedly, as much as he's relieved, Donghyuk is also butt hurt that Mark hasn't knocked on his door even once. Who is he to blame him though, considering he'll literally start crying when he just thinks about his best friend. Donghyuk is not even sure, if he's still entitled to call Mark that. One thing though, he knows for sure; it doesn't even take Donghyuk five hours to start missing him. They're always together, sometimes even sleeping in the same bed if they feel like (or after a drunken escapade), so being apart from each other for this long, doesn't feel nice at all.

He wants to talk about how his entire being is still aching so much, how he still re-lives that terrible moment, when Mark had blankly stared at him and broken his heart in a clenched fist. How he isn't even sure whether he would take his words back, if he could. Only when the mere possibility of him being anything more to Mark than a friend with underlying sexual attraction had been ripped away from his hands, had Donghyuk realized the true measure of his feelings. How could he not have noticed that he was so utterly whipped for Mark Lee for so long?

The worst part is that usually, if he wanted to talk to someone about these kinds of things, the first person he would go to is Mark. That's out of the question now, so Donghyuk has only himself to contemplate with, because talking to Renjun or Chenle is out of the question as well. Simply, because their emotional sympathy could be gathered on a baby-spoon. But, he's stuck and (with his pride breaking a little) he finds he's unable to come up with an answer, much less a plan that makes any rational sense whatsoever. So, he does the most unreasonable thing he can come up with and starts praying for an angel sent from the heavens, to give him advice.

He hadn't expected to actually get one though. Usually though, angels do not look like Johnny Seo. Not quite the angel he had expected, but one goes with what he gets when he hasn't seen the outside world for almost a whole week. Just when Donghyuk sits at the edge of his bed, desperation pouring out of him and his elbows on the mattress, Johnny's lanky frame appears in his doorway.

He freezes, hand still on the doorknob and his eyebrows furrowed, before he goes: "Dude, are you praying?"

"Yeah", Donghyuk nods, "Something wrong with that?"

"Not at all, I just didn't think you were religious." Then he shrugs, "plus, I doubt that your kinky ass doesn't already have a reserved seat in hell. Nametag and all."

"Point taken." Donghyuk drops his face onto his bed and whines.

Johnny closes the door behind him and then leans against it with crossed arms, "What's got you so thirsty for Jesus' attention?"

He thinks about lying. Saying that nothing is wrong, he's just scared of the upcoming deadlines at college and therefore he thought he'd ask for some support from above. But the moment he looks at Johnny, he knows two things: Lying isn't going to work – Johnny is like a freaking lie detector, if he wants to be – and he would actually appreciate openly talking to someone, so this might be a perfect opportunity. This is neither Chenle, nor Renjun. And god bless (haha); it isn't Mark either.

"I've... got a problem."

Johnny quirks a brow, "Define."

"A..." he sighs, tired shoulders hunching at the memory, "A boy-problem."

For a second Johnny just stands there in silence, until he says, with the sarcasm dripping on the edges: "Well good thing Ten isn't there, because he's way more terrible at giving advice on that than I am."

As he sits down on the edge of bed, Donghyuk mumbles: "When you guys fight, how does that feel?"

"Like any other fight with a person that is very dear to you", Johnny shrugs, "You say things you didn't mean or interpret things the wrong way. You swear to abandon each other forever but at a close point you realize you've been an idiot about it and that you don't want to spend so much time apart from each other."

"So, it doesn't feel different from fighting with your best friend?" Donghyuk asks.

"Not that I know."

He huffs, face going back to the mattress, "That's not helping."

"You fought with Mark, huh?" As Donghyuk nods, Johnny gives him a sympathetic look, "So, I'm assuming he's also the boy-problem?"

"Yeah. No. I don't know, it's complicated." Donghyuk stutters.

"Is it really?" Johnny asks and when Donghyuk doesn't have a comeback right away, he continues: "There's no denying that the two of you are already more of a couple than even Ten and I. What is the complicated factor about that?"

Donghyuk huffs and when he stretches his hand out, Johnny hands him his Rilakkuma plushie, "Duh, he doesn't want to be my boyfriend. That makes it complicated enough."

"But you want to be his?" Johnny guesses.

Donghyuk takes an embarrassingly short period of time to answer: "Yes."

"Then that's the problem solved, because Mark not wanting to be your boyfriend is utter bullshit, if you ask me." The tall boy decides and slips down to the ground, to sit next to Donghyuk and Rilakkuma, "Did you ask him?"

"Yeah."

"And he said no?"

Donghyuk holds his breath. Mark hadn't vocalized his rejection, but his silence had been answer enough, "More or less."

"This is a yes-or-no question, Donghyuk." Johnny says.

"He didn't say yes okay?" Donghyuk hisses into Rilakkuma's big head, "But he didn't say no either, I guess. He didn't say anything, damnit."

Johnny nods slowly, then a smile widens on his lips: "Then, the answer is pretty obvious to me: He needs time. In fact, I think you both do." Donghyuk tilts his head and Johnny explains: "Think about it: you two have been stuck in this friends-with-benefits shit for as long as you know each other. Changing the way things are, can be scary. But, even if it's scary doesn't mean that it shouldn't happen."

"You mean he actually would have said yes, if I gave him more time to answer?" Donghyuk whines.

"I mean, I don't know Mark as much as you do, but I could imagine that he had been a little confused – unprepared maybe, to give a definite answer so fast."

"But he asked me first." Donghyuk cries out.

That seems to confuse Johnny momentarily, but like the good old man he is, he has an answer ready fast: "Just because he was ready for an answer from you, doesn't mean he was ready to give his own as well." Then, he adjusts and takes Donghyuk's pillow, to press it against his chest in the same fashion Donghyuk does with his Rilakkuma, "What I think is more important though, is your reaction to this. Why did you automatically assume that his silence meant 'no'."

Donghyuk frowns, "It doesn't?"

"Silence neither means 'no' nor 'yes'." Johnny clarifies, "But your first thought was 'he's rejecting me'. Why do you think that was?"

For an eternity, Donghyuk doesn't know what to say. It's true; Mark's silence hadn't been a refusal, yet he had taken it as such. Maybe, because he thought he knew the answer from the get-go. There had been no way Mark would have said yes. After all the time Donghyuk had known him for, he had been sure of that. They were best friends. Going from that to boyfriends, seemed so impossible – at least in their case. Because, even if they did hold hands and took silent midnight walks and went out together, the next day one of them would have someone else to put their hands on. It didn't feel like soil to plant a good relationship in.

But people can change. If Mark were his boyfriend, Donghyuk knows he wouldn't be with anyone else. He wouldn't need to be and he wouldn't want to be. His guts tell him that for Mark it would be the same. They had been scared of labelling their connection for all the wrong reasons. Attachment is a scary thing, but Donghyuk realizes that it seems a lot less scary when the person, who owns his loyalty is one he trusts more than himself.

They know each other in and out. Have seen each other cry, laugh, puke and lived through the best moments of their life together. Mark knows the way he thinks and Donghyuk knows how to lighten Mark's mood after a hard day in not even ten seconds. They laugh together, have deep conversations about the world, visit each other to cuddle when they can't sleep. Hell, they had sex, more often than some actual couples do nowadays. What better soil to plant a good relationship in?

"You sound like a therapist." he finally deadpans and Johnny laughs.

With a groan, he gets up and throws the pillow in Donghyuk's face, "The fact that you're back to making fun of me, tells me you might be out of your misery."

"Thanks Johnny." Donghyuk says sincerely, "I think I know what to do now."

"I hope it doesn't involve another fire extinguisher."

Donghyuk frowns, "How did you find out about that?"

"Duh, I'm friends with Taeyong." Johnny says and he's already halfway out the door when he adds: "Plus, Ten and I occasionally have a threesome with him and he's very talkative." Then, the door bangs closed and Donghyuk is left with this disturbing revelation.

For the first time in days, Donghyuk knows what to do. It's so simple, he's surprised he hadn't made the connection himself. But one can get very caught up in their head, when the only person they spend time with is themselves. With fresh confidence and hope flowing through his veins, Donghyuk raises from his spot, puts Rilakkuma back on his bed and covers him with his blankets. Then, he goes to take a shower and get dressed, ready to go outside.

Mark and him might not be boyfriends yet.

But they're not not-boyfriends yet either.

\--*--

The huge stuffed watermelon keeps slipping from his grip and, not for the first time, Donghyuk wishes his arms weren't so goddamn short. There is no free hand left, to knock, so he kicks against Mark's door a little rougher than he intended to. When Mark opens, Donghyuk feels his heart jump into his chest. The reality of what he's about to do is catching up to him, but he has to stay calm. He went over this with Renjun the day before. Admittedly, the conversation wasn't all that helpful, because Renjun kept complaining that he had to listen to Donghyuk's Mark-induced one-hour monologue. When Donghyuk started counting the times Renjun had started rambling about Jaemin in the past, naturally he had shut his cake-hole and let Donghyuk finish his speech.

Now, he's here, with a gigantic stuffed watermelon in his arms (because it could only be this, nothing else) and an apologetic smile on his face. Mark looks more than confused by the sight – maybe even a little terrified. On his desk, Donghyuk can glimpse open textbooks and notes, so he probably just interrupted Mark's study time. He tries to ignore the fact that he realizes Mark is wearing one of his T-shirts.

"What the-"

"I'm sorry." Donghyuk states, "For several reasons, really." Then he clears his throat and stretches the watermelon towards Mark, "I got this for you at the amusement park. Had to pay eighty bucks until I finally won enough rounds to get it. Chenle said you can buy these on Amazon for twenty, so you better appreciate the gesture. The man at the stand told me you can use it as a bean bag, too."

In the time Donghyuk had spilled like a hot pot of tea, Mark had taken the watermelon with a confused face and set it on his bed. It takes up the complete surface though, so he decides to push it down to the ground. On its way, it knocks over his notes on the desk, because his room just isn't suited for a giant watermelon. Donghyuk tries not to flinch, when the books hit the floor. Mark sighs and leaves them there, turning his attention back to Donghyuk.

He takes that as his cue to start again: "I thought a lot the past days and there are quite a bunch of things I messed up. If it makes you feel better, I can apologize for them individually, but I think it's better for the both of us, if I just go over the most important one." he breathes in deeply and forces himself to look Mark in the eye, "You asked me if I wanted to be your boyfriend. Well, the answer is a very pathetic and desperate 'yes'. You're the most important person in my life and I really, really like you."

Mark takes a deep breath and Donghyuk can see the surprise in his posture, "I'm just not sure, whether you want the same. Johnny said that you need time – yes I talked to Johnny, don't ask – to think about it. I respect that, so I'm here to make an offer; I'm officially asking you, if you want to be my boyfriend."

"I mean-"

"Let me finish!" Mark stops short, "The rules are simple: I'll give you as much time as you want to think about the answer you give me. However, once you answer me, there will be no turning it around. Whatever you say, that's how it's going to be and after that, there's no changing up, that clear?" Nodding dumbly, Mark looks at him, "Sweet. Also; If you decide that 'no, I do not want to be this moron's boyfriend', I'd at least appreciate it if we could pretend like this whole deal never occurred and go back to being best friends, because there's absolutely no doubt that I can't live one second of my life without you being a part of it one way or another." Donghyuk takes a steadying breath, slightly proud of himself for being brave enough to open up, "And if you say yes then... well, that's your win."

He throws Mark a last warm smile, mumbles 'nice shirt by the way' and disappears back into his room, to muffle his screams into Rilakkuma's big head.

\--*--

He goes to school again the next day. Renjun is obviously relieved that he seems to have put his social isolation-mission on hold, even if he doesn't openly say so. They go about their day as usual, Jaemin occasionally joining them, when they walk through the hallways from class to class. Mark is nowhere in sight and Donghyuk doesn't know whether that's a good or a bad omen, so he decides not to think about it.

Admittedly, he feels a lot lighter in his steps, after his confession. Once he had been done screaming into his Teddy, Donghyuk had ran into Renjun's room, to tell him of the news and even sent a short update-text to Johnny. He had received three thumbs-up emojis and a pink heart with sparkles, so he thinks he must have done well. Not even the tension and anxiety of waiting for an answer can dim his mood. Because, after so much time of subconsciously pining after his best friend with underlying sexual attraction, Donghyuk feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders since yesterday.

After his last class before lunch, Donghyuk wanders the halls aimlessly. Usually, this would be the time he would spend with Mark outside in the courtyard. However, that is not an option today, so he settles for a journey to the cafeteria.

Where he runs square into Jeno.

"Hey Hyuk." He answers with a sweet smile.

It doesn't seem like he's mad at Donghyuk for what happened at Lucas' place, so he mirrors the expression with relief, "Hi Jeno."

"Where's Mark?"

Donghyuk shrugs, "Don't know, I haven't seen him today."

Jeno hums and then asks: "Then, do you mind if I sit with you at lunch today?"

"Not at all." Donghyuk says and they get their meals.

They sit down at a table near the edge of the cafeteria and chat a little about the upcoming projects. It's chill, even though Donghyuk finds himself drifting off into thoughts about Mark's answer every now and then. He has to ask Jeno to repeat his last words then, but the boy doesn't seem to mind much.

When Jeno's arm wanders to the backrest of his chair and he shuffles a little closer, Donghyuk is conflicted. It's not like he has any reason to stop him yet. Mark and him still aren't boyfriends, despite his vocalization of a wish to be. Still, it doesn't really sit right with him, to have another boy that isn't Mark be so close with him anymore. Least of all, someone Donghyuk knows has an interest in him and has slept with him.

When he's about to tug Jeno's arm off his backrest, a movement catches his eye on the other side of the cafeteria. His eyebrows lift, when he recognizes Mark. His expression is furious, but it's not directed at Donghyuk. He's mad at Jeno, Donghyuk realizes with shock. It's the first time Mark openly expresses discontent over anyone being too close to Donghyuk and it's so, so nice that Donghyuk has to hold back a smile. That smile drops into a gape, when Mark walks up to some sophomore and asks him a question. Donghyuk doesn't hear what he's saying, but the sophomore just shrugs and Mark smiles at him.

Then, things just fall into chaos. Mark has a big handful of mashed potatoes in his hands and he's going through the motions of a pitcher at a baseball-game. He strikes out and throws the chunk of mashed potatoes across the whole room, flying with an elegant and practiced curve. It finds its destination right in the middle of Jeno's face, exploding with the impact, across his shirt and hair. Donghyuk is left staring with a wide open mouth and a few splatters of potatoes across his cheeks.

The whole cafeteria is silent and then: "Hands off my boyfriend, you dipshit."

With that, Mark is out of the hall again, leaving the scene of chaos to itself. The students around them gape at Jeno for a little longer, before breaking out into chatter and laughter. Even Donghyuk has trouble holding back a laugh. It feels like his hero in shining armour had just thrown the last glorious hit and Donghyuk can't get the words out of his mind. 'Hands off my boyfriend', not 'hands off my best friend with underlying sexual attraction'. He sighs dreamily.

Jeno seems to be the only one not amused, "What the actual-"

"You gotta admit though, that was a clean shot." Donghyuk says and gets up with a grin, when all he gets in response, is a dark frown.

\--*--

It's Saturday evening and they haven't separated from each other even once. Donghyuk is in Mark's lap on an unstable camping chair and they laugh together, drink together, smoke together and more often than not, kiss, just because they have an excuse to do so now. Above them, the night sky is filled with the glowing smoke of the bonfire in front of them. YangYang had invited a couple of people to have a garden party in his sick mansion-backyard and to Donghyuk's surprise, him and Mark had been invited as well.

Chenle had brought his speakers along and given Xiaojun the opportunity of spreading his crappy music taste among the student body. Donghyuk admits that, once you get used to it, it doesn't sound that crappy anymore. Wallow's 'Remember when' wavers through the yard and Donghyuk finds he might just have to listen to it again, when he's sober. His lips trail along Mark's neck and he can hear his boyfriend giggle against his shoulder. The best sound in the world, to be honest.

"You know, for a not-couple you really snuggle a lot." Lucas declares from the other side of the bonfire.

Mark snorts and Donghyuk nods, "Update: We're not a not-couple anymore."

"Hah!" Lucas pumps his fist in the air and points at Yuta, "I told you."

"Don't act all cocky now, everyone knew this would happen." Yuta slurs with a grin.

Donghyuk rolls his eyes, but he coos when he feels Mark's arms tighten around him. It's a feeling he thinks he could never get used to in a way that it doesn't make his heart flutter anymore. Mark looks so pretty, with the orange light of the fire reflecting on his skin, his hair and in his eyes and Donghyuk thinks he might just be the luckiest bastard on the planet. He's about to voice just that, when Mark beats him to it.

"Is it too soon?"

Donghyuk tilts his head, "Too soon for what? Sleeping?"

"No", Mark looks deep in thought, when his palm trails against Donghyuk's cheek, "For 'I love you's."

The little flame in Donghyuk's chest ignites into a wildfire and it feels like he breathes out smoke, "It's not. We've waited long enough, while being best friends with underlying sexual attraction."

"That sounds idiotic in a very smart way. Who the hell made that up?"

"Renjun, obviously." Donghyuk deadpans and Mark laughs. When his laughter has calmed down to a soft smile, Donghyuk allows himself to steal another kiss, "I love you too."

Last time he saw Mark so happy was when Donghyuk had gotten him an acoustic guitar for his birthday. That was totally worth it, but Donghyuk thinks it's nice that making him so happy is a little easier by now. His hands tangle in Mark's hair, playing and gently pulling at the strands, which earns him a soft hum. He looks five seconds away from falling asleep already.

"Let's go home. I'm tired." Mark declares and Donghyuk nods.

Their drive home is filled with Mark falling asleep on his shoulder and the silence of the night wrapping around them. Donghyuk thinks he's never felt peace like this. After all their pining and dancing around each other, it still feels surreal to hold Mark's hand with so much meaning now. He knows why they had been scared of it, but by now, he finds he's not the least bit scared anymore. It's not different from how they had been before and his affection for Mark doesn't feel any different either. All they did was take the last step into the cold water together and find that it was warm and comforting all along.

When they get home, Donghyuk unlocks the door for them, because Mark is still half-asleep from the bus ride. They go and wash up, changing into pyjamas and naturally, Mark pulls Donghyuk along with him into his room. He finds he's not that tired yet. It doesn't matter though, he'd be absolutely happy with watching Mark fall asleep and play with his hair, until he does the same. That doesn't really seem to be Mark's plan though, because he leaves Donghyuk standing in the middle of his room, wanders over to his radio and puts in one of his mix tapes. Donghyuk smiles, when he recognizes the soft guitar strums of Ollie MN's 'Please never fall in love again'.

"I thought you're tired." Donghyuk teases.

When Mark pulls him closer by the waist, his arms naturally wrap around his neck, "I slept on the bus."

"Hmm", Donghyuk grins, when Mark starts swaying them from left to right, "And what is this?"

"We're dancing?" It comes out as a question and Donghyuk has to laugh softly.

"Cliché. I love it."

They slow dance for the short song and just because it's so nice Donghyuk quickly rewinds the tape so they can do it for a little longer. Mark laughs at him, but Donghyuk knows how to shut him up with a kiss. It's less of a slow dance than a slow make out by now but neither of them would ever complain about that. The song is over and Mark keeps kissing him through the silence, his hands so tight on Donghyuk's waist that Donghyuk has no way of mistaking his intentions.

Yet, he still flushes, when Mark whispers: "Can I make love to my boyfriend, now?"

Donghyuk's breath hitches, "Thought you'd never ask."

Despite the past, it feels like the first time. Donghyuk's heart is racing and Mark's hands are shaking with nerves, but it's perfect. It's perfect because now, they know things are as they should be. They're not just Donghyuk and Mark anymore; best friends with underlying sexual attraction.

They're Donghyuk and Mark; boyfriends with their hearts in each other's palm.

**Author's Note:**

> That´s that my dearies! I really hope you enjoyed this story! I know it was very entertaining and wholesome to write, I hope it feels the same when you read it <3 
> 
> Please lemme know what you think about it, in the comments! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> Also, I´d love to know if you have a favourite song from their playlist! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ
> 
> Love u guys, have an awesome time! <3 and thank you so much for reading again!
> 
> PS: I'd also appreciate it, if you'd check out my other stories! I have a work in progress of [ Chanbaek in a Zombie Apocalypse setting! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610252/chapters/44123356) So if you're curious about that, I'd be honoured if u check that out too!


End file.
